Stephanie's Rule
by StephanieFan
Summary: What happens when you find true love but is forbidden because a princess can never marry a scribe with low status? [Middle Ages] Chapter 9's Author's Note is replaced with a chapter!
1. Finding A Husband

A/N: How has everyone been doing? Hope it's good news! Well anyways. If ya don't like renaissance and _slight_ changes in the characters behavior than I suggest Relaxing Vacation.

Chapter One

One afternoon in the Tanner (A/N: Believe me, I've tried making that name sound medieval) Kingdom, Queen Pamela's gaze followed her husband, the king, as he paced around the throne room. Which was gold colored and extremely clean by the king's orders.

"Dear Danny, will you please stop pacing? I'm having a headache." said Queen Pamela, putting a hand to her head.

King Daniel stopped, "Sorry. I'm just worried! The way our daughters act sometimes make them seem so-"

But Pamela finished "Uncivilized?"

"And tracking mud into the palace." he pointed out.

The queen sighed. Despite the king's weirdness, they really loved each other. Danny-only called that by close friends-is worrying because even their youngest child, Princess Michelle is of age for a husband. But yet, what worried them the most was their middle child. Princess Stephanie.

Twenty-six years of age and still unmarried. Eavesdrops so much it gets on everyone's nerves (except the queen). At least she'll have no problem knowing people, since she is somewhat of a chatterbox. But seriously, Princess Donna Jo is now married and known as Queen of Churchill. Churchill Kingdom giving support to the Tanner Kingdom. What a relief to know even though it was an arranged marriage, King Steve and Queen Donna Jo loved each other. Now back to the Princess.

"Perhaps," started Queen Pamela "You can find someone not exactly of royal blood."

"Pardon?" the king asked raising an eyebrow.

"A knight, duke, baron-"

"Ridiculous!"

Pamela crossed her arms, "I was _only_ suggesting."

Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair and started picking lint from his clothing.

"By the way, my brother, the Emperor of Katsopolis is coming to visit."

Daniel stopped and looked up, "Only him right?"

"No, his wife, the Empress and the princes are also coming." The Queen of Tanner stood to exit the room.

"That's great! Now, we're going to need preparations! Make them change shoes when they enter the palace please! The servants just finished cleaning the floor!"

"Wouldn't it be an insult to the Emperor if you actually made him change his shoes _just_ to set foot into our palace?" questioned Pamela.

"I'm not trying to be rude. But you know diseases these days. I can't have anyone catching the plague! Especially not my daughters!" countered King Daniel.

"Over-protective as usual." mumbled Pamela, "I'll be in the gardens if you need me." With that she turned and left.

'Have to find a husband for Stephanie!' thought Daniel.

"Ouch! Lady Denise! Don't tie my hair so tight. Sometimes I wonder if it'll get ripped off." ordered Princess Michelle.

The lady undid Michelle's hair again...for the tenth time this morning!

"I apologize, your highness, but it is the Queen's orders that you look presentation and sophisticated."

The princess let our a frustrated sigh. Running over to her bed where two dresses were laid out for her choosing.

"Which one would look better? The green silk with the pearls or the red satin?" asked Michelle.

"I think whatever you wear would look lovely on you, your highness." answered Lady Denise with a small curtsey.

The Princess could not help but roll her eyes. Even if she was told never to do so.

"Be honest, please. Pretend I am just another lady in the court and don't be afraid of telling me the truth."

"That would be insulting to call you anything less than beautiful in those dresses."

"Don't be like that. My mother told me beauty isn't everything." Michelle said thoughtfully.

"If you insist." said the lady, uncertainly.

Princess Michelle's smile brightened, "Well excellent! Don't be afraid of getting beheaded or anything! Just choose!"

"Well," Lady Denise picked each one up, "I would say the red satin. Pearls make you look rather old, my princess. Be happy you are still young."

The princess shrugged, "You sound like you know so much but the truth is you're almost the same age as me."

Denise flashed her teeth in a grin, "Without princess lessons I've got more time in my hands of course."

"Yes, yes don'r remind me of lessons please!" whined Michelle.

A curtsey. "As you wish, your highness."

"Stop calling me 'your highness' all the time. That's also what they address my sisters as and it's like I've got no personal name."

"Shall I call you Princess Michelle then?" Lady Denise asked hesitantly.

"At least it's got my name!" Michelle twirled around until she got to the mirror again. "Can you help me with my hair again?"

"That's what I've been doing since I've started serving the court."

Michelle embraced her.

"Thank you, you truly are a good friend."

Denise returned the embrace.

"Of course, I'll always be supportive of you."

They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I'm not one for formalities. So don't act like you're really a servant. Act like you're an equal."

"But you are of royal blood afterall." then she added sadly, "If it weren't for my father's rank I probably wouldn't have had the chance to be in the palace."

"My mother and father are understanding people. Despite cleaniness you'd know they aren't crazy for power. Only for my sisters and I to have the best and get countries to work together to not start wars."

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Enter." stated Michelle as commanding as possible. Being used to her governess scolding her about being too soft. Princess Michelle's governess has said that if she was to allow her ladies to only knock on the door, at least be commanding when asked permission to enter.

The door opened up. A slender looking woman wearing a violet dress stepped in and curtsied.

"Your highness." she greeted.

"Lady Lisa! Finally you've arrived! You were supposed to help me dress a while ago." complained Michelle.

The woman known as Lady Lisa bowed her head, "I apologize, my princess, but Lady Mikki apparently, needed my help."

Michelle set her hands on her hips, "Does my sister not have enough of her _own_ maids? Father has sent two maids hand-picked himself to be Ladies-in-waiting to each of my sisters and I. Other maids also but only two seem to be trusted enough."

Lady Lisa spoke, head still bowed, "Lady Mikki says that her royal highness Princess Stephanie was having a bit of a problem and needed another trusted lady to help out."

"Why not Lady Gia?" asked Lady Denise who became bored of listening.

It was then that Lisa raised her head.

"Lady Gia was sent on an errand at that time. And we all know the Ladies Kimberly and Cathy are both in Churchill Kingdom with the Queen Donna Jo."

"What is wrong with my sister though?" questioned Michelle.

Lisa's head went down again.

"She has somehow managed to climb up a tree in her gown in an attempt to put a robin's egg back to it's nest but is stuck.

Lady Denise gasped. Princess Michelle's eyes widened.

"Is my father informed?"

Lady Lisa shook her head, "Not yet, your highness. His excellency refuses to hear from anyone at this moment."

"How come?" Michelle grabbed Lisa by the shoulders and lifted her up to face her.

Again, her head drops, "Marriage for Princess Stephanie of course."

"If my sister dies there will be no marriage!" shrieked Michelle.

"What now?" asked Lady Denise.

Michelle headed to the door, "I will go to my father in person." Princess Michelle took Lady Lisa with her out to the corridors.

"But your highness! You haven't even dressed yet! A princess shouldn't walk around in her night gown!" Denise yelled after Michelle.

Immediatly, she stopped. Blushing as the guards turned away. Also embarrassed.

"Uh, I forgot..."


	2. Magnolia Tree

My fic takes place in the 1500's so it'll be a bit confusing if ya never heard of the Renaissance before. Don't worry it'll get better. One last thing is that I **_Really_** hope there won't be flames for thi chapter because yes it sucks but all I'm doing is trying to get the whole meeting of the two over with so we can get to the main plot here. I'm sure that's what you're waiting for right? Cause if thats not true then I don't know why you're reading this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the royal courtyard, Princess Stephanie was indeed stuck up in a tree. Legs swinging lazily back and forth and...smiling?

"Steph please come back down!" begged Lady Mickey. She was, or course, a very close friend of Stephanie's to be able to call her 'Steph' without the king ordering her to be beheaded, "What happens if you hurt yourself? His majesty will be furious!"

Stephanie grinned, "No worries! I'm just saving a robin's own flesh and blood! Like I'll really get in trouble for doing so?"

Mickey put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side, 'If you get hurt, saving a thousand robin eggs won't keep you out of trouble.' she thought.

** Princess Michelle>**

"I much rather have the green silk with pearls! It was easier to slip on the last time I wore it!" complained Michelle.

Poor Denise tried so very hard to help her get the dress on. Guess you should really watch out for what you eat when it comes to royal meals.

"My prin- I mean Michelle," the lady corrected herself, "Easy or not you must look presentable-"

Michelle cut her off, "PRESENTABLE! I must have heard that about billions of times in my life! More than people complimenting me about my looks. And besides, my sister's in danger of falling off a tree and possibly killing herself."

Denise dropped down low, "I beg your pardon, your highness! I didn't mean to upset you!"

The youngest princess shook her head.

"Just...rise, you didn't upset me. I just got a bit carried away is all. Hurry up and let's go talk to my father."

Lady Denise rose and helped Michelle with all the buttons on the back of the lovely satin gown.

** Princess Stephanie>**

Guards of the palace huddled around the tree. Stephanie, who saw no way of getting down anyway, decided to climb up farther and was hidden behind the magnolia blossoms. Beautiful time it was, spring. Just the right time or year to watch magnolia buds blossom from something similar to a giant white pearl to a tulip-like flower.

"Where is she?" questioned one of the guards.

"Up!" answered another.

Stephanie giggled, 'It's so much fun to hide from the palace guards!'

"You idiots!" she heard Mickey yell, "Twenty of our best men and none of you have the courage to climb up and rescue our princess!"

'_Rescue_?' thought Stephanie, 'I may be stuck but that doesn't mean I can't try to get down by myself!'

After this thought, she proceeded to climb down by putting one foot down on a lower branch. Expensive shoes just weren't made for climbing trees. The fact was proven when she slipped.

"Oh no!" yelled Mickey.

The guards ran around as if trying to catch her. They looked ridiculous running like that.

Princess Stephanie grabbed hold of another branch. Hanging a couple feet over the ground.

Lady Mickey looking as if she's gonna eat the fan she was holding.

"Imbeciles! Do something!" screamed Mickey.

** King Daniel>**

The king flipped through parchments and parchments of eligable princes. He's given up on the princes of Asia. Last time, it only took less than a week before the prince of Korea demanded a divorce. For the princess was unlady-like. Unfit to be the future queen.

Outside, he could hear the sound of someone's shoes click clacking on the floor. Princess Michelle burst into the room before her name was announced.

"Father!" she cried.

"Yes, daughter?" he asked, never one to care too much about formalities.

Michelle stopped walking, bowed three times and approached a chair.

"Lady Lisa informed me that my sister Stephanie is on a tree with no way down."

Danny's eyes went big. He gasped, holding onto the desk.

"Oh my..."

Michelle waited impatiently for her father to say something. It was only until Denise tapped on her shoulder that she realized the king was in a state of shock.

"Um...it's not that bad unless you get someone to save her...you know...?" stated Michelle.

King Daniel came back to reality.

"Yes, of course." He got up and straightened his clothes, "Let's go."

** Princess Stephanie>**

"Somebody help! My hand is losing it's grip!" pleaded Stephanie.

Mickey stood near the princess, "Hold on, Steph! Your sister and father are on their way."

"What's going on?" asked a voice from behind.

Stephanie and Mickey turned their heads, "Gia!"

"Yes! Back from my errand!" smiled Gia, "So, should I give you the bible now?" asked Gia, her eyes wondering from the princess to the lady, "Or should I give it to you when you're not so occupied?"

"Maybe later, Gia." Stephanie forced a smile.

No longer can she hold on. Her fingers unwrapped themselves from the magnolia tree.

Down towards earth she fell.

Gia and Mickey watched in horror as their friend fell.

"STEPHANIE!" yelled the king and princess in unison.

Danny went into shock again...

Michelle held onto Lady Denise, not bearing to look.

A young man dressed in the robes of a scribe with brown hair and eyes to match ran up and caught the princess with an arm around her waist and another under her knees.

Princess Michelle and the Ladies looked up observing the scene. No longer much worried.

The gentlemen set the middle princess down on the ground.

Stephanie couldn't really keep her balance and feel back down in her attempt to get up.

Lady Gia and Lady Mickey rushed over to help her, but stopped when the brunette bowed low then offered his hand to the Stephanie.

"Are you alright, milady?" he asked in a very enchanting voice. At least in Stephanie's opinion.


	3. Rainy Vienna

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you...um...?" stuttered Stephanie.

"My name is Charles, highness." he answered smoothly as if he's just talking with any other girl. Then again, Stephanie doesn't act like she's royalty.

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you for saving my life, Sir Charles."

"Please, just Charles would be fine, highness." he smiled "I am not one who favors formalities."

Lady Denise rolled her eyes at that. '_Speaking to a princess like that!'_

Daniel cleared his throat. Everyone's attention turned towards him.

"Well then. Thank you, Charles for rescueing my daughter, the princess. You shall be rewarded!"

Charles bowed down, "Not to reject your kindess, majesty, but I just did what was needed to be done."

"Modest boy." Daniel said admirely.

"Well then, if my services are not required, I should really be on my way." Charles turned on his heel leaving before anyone objected. Even though he _was_ the one who asked if anyone needed him.

Gia and Mickey walked up to Stephanie.

"Are you okay, Princess Stephanie?" asked Mickey with concern in her voice. She wanted to call her 'Steph' to sound more like a friend but seeing as the king is here she knows she can't.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." the princess hugged her friend.

"Here's your bible by the way. Since you're not in a tree anymore." laughed Gia.

"Haha, very funny!" Michelle cut in, "Why would you do that! You could have hurt yourself you know! And then what! Mother and Father are going to be extra strict about everything I do cause they'd only have one more daughter to marry off and they can finally settle!"

Stephanie laughed and put an arm around her sister's shoulders like a hug.

"Hehe, don't worry! I may fall but you know it's not that easy to kill me! Besides! You only wish I'd stay alive for _your_ sake."

"It's for mother and father too. Mother especially cause you know she loves us equally and that balance would be broken if anything happened."

"Again, you're saying those things for your _own _sake because if I really did get hurt, mother would worry so much about me that she'll forget your engagement plans and mine!"

"Wait! _Forget_ the engagement plans? Isn't that a good thing?" Princess Michelle put a finger to her chin. Something she has done when thinking for so many years. Twenty-one now and still hasn't broken that habit.

"Yes, why?"

"If you get hurt mother and father would worry themselves over you!" chirped Michelle.

"And that's a good thing...why?"

"When they get woried over you they'll will forget all about weddings and princes and I'll be free!"

"That's good for you but how's this good for me?"

"I'm not sure but I only know one thing!"

"What?" asked Stephanie, eager to know.

"We have to hurt you!" said Michelle as if it were the happiest thing in the world.

"WHAT!"

"I want a break from all this about learning etiquette, how to dress and have a couple days of being normal."

"You know, you could just hurt yourself and be excused from the lessons."

"But then I wouldn't be able to go outside." countered Michelle.

"Fake it." Steph said simply.

"That won't work either. For father maybe but mother's pretty sharp."

"The lessons will only continue until they find a prince for you to wed and you shall be queen."

"Easy for you to say." mumbled Michelle, "You're practically finished with your lessons and waiting for another prince while I have Denise over there bugging me about being a princess all day."

"She just wants you to stay out of trouble is all. You're quite lucky to have a lady like that serving you. Mine, especially Gia, are often up to trouble."

"Must be fun," Michelle said sounding jealous.

"It it. Up until some contess or governess goes to father and tell him. He is so strict-"

"You know I'm still here and am _very_ much enjoying this conversation!" Daniel cutted in.

"Oops." the princesses said in unison.

The king walked over and hugged his daughter, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, father."

"I apologize for intruding, your majesties, but it is getting rather dark and we better go inside." suggested Lady Mickey.

"Alright! Let's go in. Lady Denise, Please when we get back to the palace remove the mud from Princess Michelle's gown or I might do it myself. Lady Gia and Lady Mickey, help Princess Stephanie find a suitable dress for next week. I finally found another prince for you!" announced King Daniel.

"Oh great!" whispered Stephanie to Gia, "But at least the princes usually let me keep the gifts even if they don't like me."

Gia and Mickey both laughed. Steph always shared any jewels or other items with them whenever she gets some.

Daniel walked infront of everyone else. Stephanie and her ladies behind and Michelle and Denise in the back.

They safely got inside as rain started falling.

"I hate it here at Vienna palace," Michelle complained to Stephanie, "It's always raining in this part of the Tanner Kingdom. Can't father do something?"

"He is king, not god." replied Stephanie.

"He may not be god, but the least he can do is build a cover."

"The money is for your wedding and for mine, if I ever have one. So no covers!"

The youngest princess sighed.

Daniel bid his daughters good-night and headed down one corridor while the two sisters went down the opposite one.

"I think I'll write for a few minutes first." said Michelle.

"Suit yourself." yawned Stephanie, as Mickey closed the door.

"She must be used to meeting princes. She doesn't look nervous at all." Michelle said to Denise.

"I suppose." her lady replied softly and closed their door.

"Could you light a candle and help me find my diary?" asked Michelle. Never orders. Except to other servants.

"Of course."

Finding a candle stick and lighting it, she set it down on the desk Michelle was at. Looking around the large room for the little book which the princess began writing in a last summer. The room was not all litted by th tiny candle.

"Take your time, Denise, I know it's a big room and that's the last candle I have left."

"Maybe you would like to change first and then write."

"Good idea! Satin and mud do not mix."

Denise helped her remove the red gown with now brown specks on it and put on a warm sleeping gown instead.

Michelle yawned.

"Maybe I'll just write tomorrow..."

And she drifted off to sleep.

**I'm sorry for not updated! Server had an error! So yea. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. A Feeling

**StephanieFan: I've never realised that I never put up disclaimers! Not that I see a real point since ya'll know Full House doesn't belong to me. But just in case!**

**Disclaimer: Full House does not belong to me, only the plot of the fic does. I'm just a pathetic teenager trying to prepare for high school and college in a few years. The Countess and any other Original Characters belong to me. They're usually gonna be servants or not really people who are too important causeI wanna stick to Full House characters as much as possible.**

Denise set up Michelle's breakfast on the desk early the next morning.

"Wake up, Michelle! The queen has requested your presence as soon as possible!" Denise shook Michelle lightly on the shoulder.

She popped up quickly almost hitting Denise's head.

"Mother wants to see me?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes! The message has already been delivered to to Princess Stephanie. I believe she has already gone to the queen so it's best if you hurry."

"Alright fine! But I don't see why she needs me."

Quickly, she ate her breakfast, got dressed and ran down the corridor. Well...at least till she tripped on her gown...

A bony hand pulled her up by her shoulder.

"This is why we don't run, your higness." scolded a cold voice of her governess, Countess Lancaster. An old woman with graying black hair, creepy face that would send a child screaming and crying and wearing a black tight dress, looking like a vampire.

"Sorry, but I am twenty-one after all. I don't need your advice." Michelle said harshly.

She had always been afraid of Lancaster since her father found her a good governess for Michelle. The Countess would be in her room at the crack of dawn and wake her up for lessons and scolding her and anything else. It was only until her eighteenth birthday a few years back that Lancaster made herself a little more scarce. Sometimes, Michelle would go weeks without seeing that old hag. Now, she's thankful that the one bugging her about being a princess was Denise. Of course, now Michelle's not afraid to stand up to her or tell her mother.

"Just watching out for your well-being." Lancaster feigned worry in her voice.

'Talk about being a bad actress!' thought Michelle. "If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting with my mother, the _queen_."

Countess Lancaster stepped aside and curtsied, as much as a fifty year old lady can anyways.

'What a horrifying way to start off the morning!'

Michelle turned the corner, up a fleet of stairs, took a left, up again till a perfectly polished door came to view. Denise pushed in open for them both. Tea was set up on a table.

"Michelle! Good morning! Did you have a nice sleep last night?" the queen beamed from the couch she and Stephanie were sitting on.

"Morning, mother!" Michelle greeted cheerfully. No need for curtsies or anything with mother. Only father. "So why was I called here?"

"Just wanted to chat with my two daughters before I leave Vienna and out to greet your aunt and uncle back."

"Oh that's right! The docks are a while away and you have to get there before sundown." said Michelle.

"Horses at Vienna are so slow!" complained Stephanie, "I want my Magnolia back!"

Magnolia, a white stallion which had to be left behind at a different palace while the royal family was staying at Vienna Palace for Easter.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to dear Magnolia as soon as Easter's over." Pamela assured her.

"Alright."

"Now what should we talk about? Remember, I only have a couple hours before heading to the docks."

"How about DJ?" Michelle suggested, "I miss her."

"Me too." said Pamela sadly.

"Do you think being Queen of Churchill will spoil her?" asked Stephanie.

"Remember, queens have their responsibilites of caring for the country and the king. It's not always about crowns and jewels." Pamela pointed out.

"Tough for us." said Stephanie.

"Still, the last time she visited was summers ago. Too long to remember! Do you think she's got children yet?" asked Michelle who wants a nephew or niece badly.

"I hope so," wondered the queen, "Thirty-one I believe she is right now. Should have some kind of child of her own."

Stephanie reached for a cup of tea, "I doubt it." Sip, "She would have sent a letter of some sort if an heir to the Churchill throne was born."

"I agree with Stephanie on this one." said Pamela.

"Mother! Why don't we invite DJ and King Steve to the palace to spend Easter with aunt, uncle, our cousins and us!" chirped Michelle.

"I wish that could be done but they already have plans I believe." Pamela hugged her daughters. "Well, you must be bored. Go do whatever you want. I convinced your father to excuse you from lessons today. Not that you need any from what I see."

"Thank you, mother!" they both said with gratitude.

Michelle bolted out the fastest while Stephanie stopped at the door and turned back to the queen.

"Mother, I'll never get bored if we talked a million years."

Pamela smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you. I know Michelle gets bored. You and DJ probably are the only two who listen without complaining."

"You really do miss her don't you?"

"Very much." Pamela steps to the window. Watching the clouds float by. "But I'm happy for you."

She saw Stephanie's reflection nod and leave the room.

'Yes, I would truly miss them all.'

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Come in."

A man stepped into the room and bowed, "Your majesty I think you should rest before you set out to greet your brother, the emperor."

"No, Joseph. I'll be fine." Pamela took a seat and played with a small silver locket. "Do me a favor and take care of Stephanie and Michelle."

"But your majesty, it's only a few hour trip." said the Grand Duke Joseph.

Her fingers closed over the locket and gave it a squeeze.

"I have a feeling it's going to be much longer."

"A feeling?"

"Yes," Pamela dipped a quil in some ink and began writing.

"This doesn't sound good." Joseph whispered to himself.

**Woohoo! Double update!**


	5. More Precious Than Jewels

Stephanie stepped back from the door. Her mother looked distressed and she wanted to know why. Eavesdropping came in handy for this occasion.

'Why is she saying things like that? What's going to happen?'

"My Lady Princess," a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes-Charles!" exclaimed Stephanie a bit too loud.

"Yes," Charles bowed a bit, "What are you doing here?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I was just done talking with my mother is all."

"Your mother? Oh the Queen! I was just on my way to talk to her also. She summoned me earlier."

"I see," Stephanie replied hoping Charles isn't in trouble for anything.

"Is something troubling you, Princess?"

"Huh? Oh! No...it's nothing really."

"Alright," Charles was about to knock when he turned back, "But if you need me I'll be in Vienna Palace for Easter and for most my time as a scribe. Though I would much like to be a scholar."

"Thank you, Charles." Stephanie gave a nod and headed down her way.

Charles knocked on the door softly.

"Enter." came the kind but commanding voice.

Once he entered, he kneeled before the Queen.

"Your Majesty," Charles presented a beige colored parchment to Queen Pamela, "The records as you requested."

The Grand Duke took them and handed it to Pamela.

"Thank you, Charles, Joseph." said Pamela nodded to each as she spoke their name.

"You're always welcome, Your Grace." Charles replied tonelessly. Backing away, never turn your back on the Queen, he closed the door on his way out.

'I wonder if Stephanie is alright?' he thought to himself, 'She seems like an angel falling upon earth when she fell from the magnolia tree.'

"Master Charles!" snapped Countess Lancaster.

"Yes Ma'am?"

The scribe at first confused on why Princess Michelle's governess was lying on the floor like that until...

"Watch where you are going! You could have knocked someone unconcious running like that!" yelled Lancaster.

"Sorry, but first of all, I _do not_ have the ability to knock someone out by just bumping into them and another thing! I was _walking _not _running_!"

"Ungrateful scum!" Lancaster muttered as she got up and walked away.

"You've never done anything for me, witch!"

The Countess spun around, glaring, "Say that again and I swear I'll have your head chopped off before dusk!" she growled in a low dangerous voice.

The brunette walked away carelessly, "All I said was 'witch'"

"Who's a witch?"

"Woah! Derek! Where did you come from?"

Derek laughed at the surprised expression on his friend's face.

"I just happen to be walking by you know!" The younger man did something like a waltz, "So who's the witch?"

"That Countess Lancaster." answered Charles gesturing to the old hag who was fixing her hair in front of a window.

"I always thought Michelle says that because she hates lessons. I can't believe it's true."

"What do you mean you can't believe? The woman's a total nut!"

Derek shrugged, "She's always polite to me!"

"That's cause you're the musician. Besides, you're always charming girls."

The blonde gave a smirk, "Can't argue with that!"

Charles put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Won't Lisa be mad if she found out?"

"Don't worry! She knows I don't really mean it when I flirt. But she does get physical when it's the _women_ who flirt with me."

"What's the difference? It's best if you just stay with one woman."

"I'm just having friendly chats. It's not like I'm actually going to get so attach to one that I abandon Lisa and marry a random lady."

"We maybe woman but we have feelings too."

"Aaaaahhh!" they men freaked and held onto each other.

"Interesting."

Charles and Derek stopped screaming, looked at each other..."Aaaaaahh!" Jumping away.

"Hahaha!"

"Denise! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Michelle?" snapped Derek, but only because he was startled.

The Lady seized her laughing, "She wanted time alone-wait a second! Don't try to change the subject. What was all that about abandoning Lisa and marrying another lady?"

"I said I won't. I love Lisa! You know that!" said Derek defensively.

"Not many marry for love..." Charles trailed off as he thought about Stephanie. A Princess. Marrying for her the good of her father's kingdom and for status.

"Did you say something, Charles?" asked Denise curiously.

"Nothing,"

"If you need anything, I'll be in the gardens getting some fresh air. Vienna is so cramped!" complained Denise.

"I'll go with you incase that 'witch' Lancaster happens to be around." sang Derek.

"Thank you! Charles! You want to come with us?"

Charles gave a small smile, "No, I'm going to go back to my chambers."

"Suit yourself."

He could still hear the two chattering until three minutes later when they reached the end of the corridor and closed the door.

"Derek?" asked Denise when they sat down on a bench.

"Yes?"

"If you ever do find another lady you'd love as much as Lisa, would you consider abandoning her?"

Derek was taken aback by that question but answered anyway.

"Of course not."

"Cause I've seen it before you know. Just like what happened to Mistress Gibbler..."

"What _did _happen to her?"

Denise picked a pansy from a nearby plant.

"Various men always said they loved her and she believes them. Then they always leave her."

She dropped the flower to the ground and stomped on it lightly.

"Yes, I guess I've heard from Mistress Santoni." Derek said solemnly.

Tears began flowing down Denise's cheeks. But Derek noticed nothing yet.

"I wouldn't want that to happen to Lisa...she's my friend...a very good one...next to Michelle..." her voice came out choked.

Derek handed her a hankercheif.

"I promise you," Derek whispered in a comforting tone, "I would _never_ do that to Lisa."

Denise nodded but continued sobbing.

"Are you alright?" asked Derek with great concern.

Denise always was the calm one, the one who has enough courage to actually stand up to the Countesses. Never has he seen her break down and start crying over a small joke like that.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Denise fell silent but nodded.

"What is it?"

"I guess I just envy everyone because they always seem to find someone and I'm the shoulder to cry on when the relationship doesn't work out."

"Usually if it were up to parents we'd be married by the time we're teenagers. We have a choice because living at the palace means no mother and father setting you up with some rich person whom you're going to spend the rest of your life with raising children, living through something horrible like the plague and your life generally ends there."

"But I don't want to end up alone till my death!" shouted Denise.

Derek placed his hand on her's to calm her down, "There there. I never said you'll be alone. In all our hearts, even the King and Queen's, you're the greatest friend anyone can ever have. Denise, you're more precious than all the Queen's jewels! Stephanie thinks so, Michelle _says _so. And we all know that's the fact. I'm sure whoever you love will be the happiest person because you're our one and only Lady Denise!"

Derek said "Lady Denise" as if presenting the King or Queen to everyone.

Denise giggled like a little girl, "Thank you, Derek. Now I _know_ you won't leave my dear friend Lisa!"

The musician gave her a gentle smile.

"You're always welcome."

"Lisa's lucky."

Derek stood up to strike a pose, "Of course! She's got me!"

"I take that back!" laughed Denise.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Derek?"

"Why did Michelle want to be alone? She always likes company." His voice was filled with concern again but apparently more when it comes to the blonde.

"Oh, she was upset..." Denise trailed off.

"About what?"

"The Queen going to the docks to greet the Emperor of Katsopolis. The path from Vienna to the docks is very dangerous you know."

"I know that from first hand experience that is true."

"Let's pray she'll return to us safe and sound."

**A/N:This was one that I was already halfway finished after posting the last two. Long chapter. I kept glancing over to the scroll thingy to see how much I typed. Anyways, I always try to make this not so crappy. The author note I mean. Everytime I put something or add something it turns out crappy. So yea. Lol I gotta shut up. Next chapter I'm not sure if it'll be tragic. Next next chapter maybe. You'll have to see! **


	6. Countess Laura Skeffington

I was having a bit of trouble trying to write this one up. Three reviews. To me, that's good enough.

**Chapter 6**

**Countess Laura Skeffington**

"Alright now," announced the Queen, "If everyone assigned to accompany me is ready, we'll set out to the docks!"

"Everything and everyone is ready, Your Majesty." A blonde Lady in a beautifully designed silver dress curtsied.

"Thank you, Lady Claire." replied Pamela, "Madame Larson will you kindly stay at Vienna and watch over the King for me?"

"Of course." answered the lady in green.

"Bye Vicky!" Clarie hugged Madame Larson or Vicky as she calls her.

"Have a safe trip Claire." Vicky answered back when they pulled apart from the embrace, "Watch over the Queen."

"I sure will. Keep your promise and watch over the King."

The footman took Pamela's hand and helped her up to the carriage.

Princess Michelle and Denise stood next to the window of the carriage telling the Queen to be safe and make sure the horses don't go so fast.

"Honestly. What is the big deal? It's only a trip to the docks and back!" cried the footman.

Claire gave him a look, "Are you new here, sir? Because the path from Vienna to the nearby sea is rather dangerous and people rarely come back without a scratch. To make it more dangerous, it was raining yesterday! Mudslides...who knows what will happen!"

"Calm down, Claire, you wouldn't want to scare Pamela before the horses even step foot out the gates." whispered Vicky.

Claire nodded before she too climbed into the carriage.

Off to the docks.

Stephanie watched from her chamber. She was still troubled by her mother's words earlier. How she said something about a longer trip. How she told the Grand Duke to take care of them. It made no sense. Trip to the docks! Besides, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are going to be there with her. Along with them, more ladies-in-waiting and others.

A tear made it's way down her cheek slowly.

Now _she's _started to have a feeling that it may be the last time she sees her mother. But she refuses to believe that.

"Are you alright, Steph?" asked Gia coming up to the window.

"You seem so distracted since you got back from your talk with the Queen." added Mickey.

"Just something I heard," said Stephanie softly.

Gia and Mickey, knowing the Princess probably didn't want to talk about whatever she heard decided to comfort her.

"Cheer up now. Your relatives are visiting and you wouldn't want to look like a mess."

She gave a weak smile, "Sorry if I'm worrying you. I guess I'm just worrying about someone."

"Whoever it is will be alright." said Mickey.

"I'm sure." finished Gia.

"I hope you're right about that." Getting up. "Cause that person is very important."

"In titles?"

"As a _person_." corrected Stephanie.

"Countess Skeffington." announced a voice outside.

"Enter."

A red hair woman with amber eyes entered with a cheerful smile on her face. She's about forty-five or so but look's the same age as Stephanie. Clothes much more brighter than that of Lancaster. Whom is her sister. The two Ramirez sisters. Stephanie and everyone else would have never known that if Skeffington had not told. The two sisters look so different. One with a head of graying black hair, but the other with hair red as flames despite her age. Jane Lancaster's husband, James Lancaster is a man who almost can't stand up for himself while Laura Skeffington's husband, Mac Skeffington and her live a peaceful life.

"Lady Princess! Good to see you again! How has your day been going?" sang Skeffington.

Just the same as Michelle, Stephanie no longer sees her governess daily. It is good seeing her because Skeffington gives such good advice. Always nice. Never too strict. While poor Michelle has to get stuck with a hag like Lancaster.

"It has been fine thank you." replied Stephanie trying to sound normal.

"That's wonderful dear! Now how has everything been going? Remember I am still here to help if you need me!"

"Nothing is wrong, really. Nothing _too_ out of the ordinary if I do say so myself."

"Yeah right." whispered Gia.

The Countess turned to the Lady, "Did you say something, dear?"

"No, no, no! Of course not I was just telling Mickey here to go make the bed which we forgot to do this morning!" said Gia while ushering Mickey to go.

"Oh what responsible ladies you are!" complimented Skeffington.

Gia and Mickey curtsied simultaneously, "Thank you, Madame."

Skeffington giggled.

Stephanie just gave a smile at how naive her governess can be.

"You're fortunate to have ladies and friends such as these too." The red head pointed out.

"I bet." muttered Stephanie.

"Why is it, Princess, that you didn't see your mother off to the docks?" Skeffington asked suddenly changing the subject.

The blonde shrugged, "No reason."

"Is it something you want to talk about in private?"

Laura Skeffington can be keen when she wants to. Nothing gets by her when it concerns this woman she has watched over since she too was a young lady.

"You never lose your touch when it comes down to matters of the heart," began Stephanie, "Do you, Madame?"

She flashed a smile, "I try doing what is right. For now we shall forget everything that is expected of a world like this and discuss more important matters."

"That I like." Stephanie turned to Gia and Mickey who were arranging the pillows, "You two may be excused to do whatever you wish until I call for you."

Both hurried out the large bedroom.

"Responsible but always forget formalities." commented Skeffington. There was a pause before she continued, "I'm sure they're well aware that as a Lady-In-Waiting they are not just to turn their back and leave like that?"

The middle princess raised an eyebrow, "They do. I believe they do a very good job at everything and always being a good friend to me. Why should those little things matter so?"

The Countess' expression became serious, "There is to be another prince for a chance of a marriage and alliance correct?"

"Yes."

"That is why we must prepare and hope this marriage works. A Queen cannot let her servants running about the palace as if it were their own! Never turn your back on a Que-"

"But I'm only a _Princess_." injected Stephanie.

Skeffington's face relaxed, "A Princess that is to marry."

Stephanie turned her gaze to the window again. She sighed softly to herself.

"I must apologize, Princess." said Countess Skeffington suddenly.

"For what?" asked Steph, her eyes still fixed on the world outdoors.

"I promised I would speak of the heart, not formalities, but here I am rambling on like my sister about marriage. Now what is troubling you?"

Stephanie sighed, "What my mother said."

"What might that be?"

"She said she had...a feeling...that the trip will be longer..." she couldn't find her voice after the last word.

"Queen Pamela can be wise. Her 'feelings' in the past have definetly came true." Skeffington smiled fondly, "Just like her 'feeling' about three lovely daughters."

Stephanie let out something like a scoff, "I bet she is disappointed in a particular one."

"Oh no no! The Queen has never said anything like that. Only the King and his obssesion with cleanliness and marriage." She frowned, "No. Pamela Tanner is nothing like that."

"I'm glad you like her as the Tanner Kingdom's Queen."

"Yes yes, but really now. Is that all that's troubling you, dear?"

"A letter." murmered Stephanie.

"Come again?"

"A letter!" She almost screamed.

Countess Skeffinton put a hand to her heart, "Calm down, child! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What is it about this letter?"

"She was writing it after clutching a locket."

"What does that locket look like?" questioned Skeffington, trying to hide her curiosity.

"I don't know...I'm not even sure if it is a locket. I'm only guessing because I could hear the sounds of my mother's hand closing on something metallic. It may have been tiny in size though." The Princess stood up unceremoniously, "I have my own feeling it's important!"

"I hope it's not bad."


	7. Sisters' Tears

**A/N: This chapter was fun to type cause I'm a very dramatic person and knows how to make things sad. Well...at least most people think I'm dramatic...it depends really on your idea of drama! **

Charles walked unsteadily around Vienna Palace. He was worried about why the Queen wanted those records. He knows Princess Stephanie was eavesdropping. Probably worried about her mother. If he were to tell her, would it be the right thing to do? Would it cause her to worry constantly. So much she will no longer be aware of anything else? This may even cost him his head if Queen Pamela had meant for it to be a secret and no one is to know. But still Charles did not want to see Stephanie in such distress.

"Halt, boy! This is the Grand Duke's Chamber!" said the guard harshly.

Charles snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the guard, "Well EXCUSE ME!" he turned around sharply to leave but was stopped by someone calling his name. The brunette turned again to see a very out-of-breath Duke.

"Charles! I believe that is your name? Haha! I found you. But listen, it's been a week now and the Queen and the royal family have not come back yet. I really worry you know." said Joseph.

Charles gave a slight bow, "Yes, that is my name and I know it has been a week since Queen Pamela's leave to the docks."

Joseph nodded, "Then you should know, we have sent out a search party to look for them. Right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

The Duke's face filled with grief, "I have this letter...a message if you will, to deliver to the King and Princesses. Then send another to the Churchill Kingdom."

"Rest assure, I shall complete this task."

Joseph smiled and returned to his chamber.

'What made him seem so sad all of a sudden?'

He decided to forget about it and deliver the letter to the King first.

Later

Charles arrived at the throne room requesting for the King. The guards at the door let him in after he showed the Grand Duke's signature on the parchments.

Daniel looked up and smiled, "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Your Majesty," Charles knelt down to present the letters, "A message from the Grand Duke."

"Thank you. You may be excused."

He hurried out as quick as possible to give one to Princess Michelle. After that, the person Charles was anxious to see. Stephanie.

The young scribe was about to knock when a blonde head peeked out.

"Good afternoon, Charles. Would you like to come in?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Highness."

Stephanie stepped aside allowing him entrance to the large chamber.

'The King really loves his daughters.' he thought to himself.

"What is it that you need?" asked Stephanie.

"A message from the Grand Duke."

"Thank you."

"I'll be leaving now." He turned to leave (A/N: Yet again...) but Stephanie grabbed hold of his hand to prevent that.

"Stay with me, I don't think this is good news." So Charles sat down on a couch with the Princess of Tanner.

Stephanie opened the small letter to read it. Scanning it over twice to make sure everything is real. Then to Charles' shock, she burst into tears.

The brunette put his arms around her shoulder, "What is the matter, Princess?"

She continued sobbing. Salty tears soaking the front of Charles' robes.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright." soothed Charles.

He could feel Stephanie shaking her head. After her crying lessened, she looked up at the person who held her.

"Could you please go get my governess? The Countess Laura Skeffington?"

"Of course. I trust you'll be alright while I am gone?" asked Charles.

Stephanie gave a tiny smile to show she's grateful that he is worried about her.

"I'll be back." The door closed behind him.

"I'll be waiting..."

In another part of Vienna Palace, Michelle's face was not covered in tears like her sister's was. She was too stricken by the news that her own tears seem to freeze along with her body. The quill in her hand slipped onto the cold floor. She had been writing in her diary when the message arrived. Denise and Lisa also stood like statues. Not sure if moving was a good choice or not.

"Michelle?" addressed Lisa timidly, "Mi-"

Michelle threw everything off her desk. She tipped the chair over and kicked at the desk. She picked up various items from her vanity table and hurled them at the mirror until it shattered. The young lady opened her wardrobe and began tearing her magnificent gowns till only shreads were left. The books she kept on her shelves had their covers torn off and pages ripped out. Michelle was taking out her grief by using anger, distroying things.

She marched over to a drawer, taking out a bracelet with the family crest carved on a charm. Michelle was about to smash it when she heard...

"Stop! Your Highness, stop!" pleaded Denise and Lisa.

The youngest princess threw them a glare. They hesitated before continueing.

"Your mother, our Queen, gave you that bracelet. Do you not remember?" cried Denise.

Lisa tried comforting her friend, "Please...it is possible that is all you have..."

Elsewhere

Skeffington ran with her hands gripping her dress.

"Princess!" she cried out.

Stephanie ran to the Countess and embraced her.

Laura Skeffington's own eyes seem to start welling up with tears too. How could this happen? It was not fair.

She patted Stephanie's head before the Princess tore herself away from her. Running out to the balcony of her room, she gripped the rail and screamed.

"My mother is dead! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"


	8. The Letter And Flower

A/N: It gets easier to write a story when ya just keep typin and typin! First chapters are always kind of a hassel. It's like you want your story going one way but as it progresses it takes a full turn! Lol well enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Easter went by unnoticed by anyone in the entire Kingdom as the news of Queen Pamela's death spread. She was a good Queen who cared deeply for her country. People young and old were mourning. The funeral was depressing. But not so much to the people as it was to the Royal Family.

The King and Princesses Stephanie and Michelle sat around a table. Each holding a hankercheif in their hands except Daniel.

"Your Majesty, Queen Pamela would not be happy if she saw you crying like this right now. She wants you to move on." said Vicky calmly.

Daniel wiped away some of his tears, "How could this happen...?"

Vicky sighed, "There was nothing anyone can do. What's done is done."

"We should have just sent someone to go greet my uncle instead of having my mother go!" shrieked Stephanie.

Michelle sat right next to her, the bracelet clasped around her wrist. Lisa and Denise are the only ones who knows she hasn't took it off since the day she nearly smashed it to pieces.

"You know," began their father, "She just wanted to see her brother."

"I still wish she'd just sent someone else." whispered Michelle.

The Grand Duke walked into the room. His hands held a letter.

'Another one...' Stephanie thought bitterly.

"Danny, Pamela wrote a letter before the accident."

Barely finished with his sentence, Stephanie snatched the letter and ran to her room.

Mickey was disposing a vase of decaying roses and replacing them with fresh magnolias. When Stephanie slammed the door, it startled Mickey causing her to drop the vase.

"Are you alright?" asked Mickey.

Stephanie ignored her and plopped onto her bed. The letter held infront of her.

_Dear Everyone, _

_My feelings have never been wrong. I'm laughing right now if you can believe it. What were refered to as "feelings" were really dreams. So yes, I had a dream the night before I was suppose to greet my brother and his family. Also my family. I was frightened my what I saw. In my dream, or rather, a nightmare, I was sitting inside the carriage, Lady Claire next to me. We passed by Charanell Moutains, the sky a wonderous blue. Then my Ladies-In-Waiting outside screamed. Lady Claire and I looked out the window only to be greeted by the painful blow of boulders smashing into the side . The footman and everyone else by then, as you can predict, were dead. It took a while to realize our carriage has toppled over down a hillside. Everything went blank. That is when I awoke an came back to reality. My body was covered in cold sweat, fearing everything will once again come true like everything else I have seen. My daughters, I shall miss you dearly if that were to happen. And my husband Danny. I could never live without you. That must be why leaving caused the death of me. Humans have lifespans. Royalty or peasant your life is similar. Birth, Grow, live and death. My time is up I'm afraid. But even so you must learn to let go and move on. Live a joyful life. My dying wish for each of you. Donna Jo to be a brilliant Queen to the people of Churchill. Stephanie to marry and live a life as great as my own. Michelle to remain as kind as she is now so the Kingdom she is yet to be Queen to will love her as much as Ladies Lisa and Denise do. Danny to remember me, but also learn to let go and find love once again. Either this message is ever delivered or not, I will be satisfied if my wishes were given the smallest attempt. Heaven or the Kingdom of Tanner, I will forever watch over you and always love you. Good luck...for the hardships yet to come. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Pamela Regina_

Stephanie folded up the letter and stuffed it under her white pillow. Her mother's words touched her heart. She shall keep this as inspiration.

"I will marry and live my life as enjoyable as I let it be, mother. I won't let you down." she said with her head tilted towards the sky.

Mickey had quietly "floated" over to the huge bed and put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"You alright?"

Steph nodded. She got off the bed, making her way over to the sharp pieces of what _was_ an antique. Stephanie brushed the shards and water aside to pick up a bright pink magnolia.

"Can you come with me to my mother's tomb?" It wasn't really a question. Stephanie just pulled Mickey with her out the room.

Halfway out Vienna Palace, Lancaster appeared almost out of nowhere and curtsied.

"Your Highness, where are you going?" She asked, voice feigning concern.

Before Stephanie could respond, Mickey stepped infront with her hands on her hips.

"Can you not see the Princess is doing something important?" Both continued on their way, "Besides, last I checked you are Princess Michelle's governess, not Princess Stephanie's."

"That Lancaster seems to always be everywhere to spy on people just to report to my father!" hissed Stephanie.

"Well, she's just doing it cause she holds grudges and wants money." said Mickey.

"Still, there is such a thing as privacy!"

They have reached their destination. Emerald Oriela.

Many of the Tanners' ancestors' final resting place is here. Gorgous place. Gentle sunlight shining through stain-glass windows, showering the tombs with it's warm rays. You can hear the priests praying and nuns chattering away in a foreign language. Birds landing outside looking at visitors. Few weeds growing everywhere from lack of cleaning. Daniel would have been hysterical. Nothing much to remember the faces of the ancestors. Portraits were rarely accurate. The only sure way to know what someone looked like is to see for themselves. That is something even a King cannot do. The eldest person Stephanie has ever seen was probably her grandmother from her father's side. That's as old as they get. No cure for the plague or smallpox or any other terrible disease you do not want. Millions die when one illness starts. Mickey had told her how one snobby princess who visited the Tanner family once spent all her time showing off her beauty and saying how men would just _die _to have her as a wife. She caught the smallpox leaving deep pits on her face. The snobbish Princess hides her face with a dark indigo veil, never allowing candles near her chamber. Stephanie did not remember such a princess coming to her father's kingdom. But she believes it. That's one portrait not worth painting.

Nonetheless...all Steph sees is graves. No sight of a priest reciting psalms. No nuns walking around in groups. No Princess in veils. The place was like a ghost town. Maybe it is. After all...the spirits could be watching her right now. Or as her mother told them in the letter that she shall forever love and watch over them.

"Stephanie," Mickey tapped Steph's shoulder, "I think I see Queen Pamela's grave. Right over there! The brand new one!"

Lady Mickey was correct. The tomb with the letters "Queen Pamela of Tanner" were carved into a pristine white stone while the other's were turning a light beige by time.

Stephanie set the magnolia down softly with the tombstone.

"This isn't good-bye...I'm sure we'll see each other again, mother."

King Daniel sighed for the billionth time that day. There was absolutely nothing to do. He wanted to know what Pam had written in that letter but yet his daughter had to take it. This is becoming frustrating.

"Your majesty the King of Tanner! We have found a SURVIVOR!" shouted a man from the search parties that still continued looking.

Daniel snapped his head up looking towards the giant doors. They opened revealing two men one running and panting, the other also breathless but holding a woman bridal style in his arms.

"Whom!" demanded Daniel with eagerness.

The men bowed, "We believe she is the late Queen's Lady-In-Waiting. Lady Claire."

Everyone around gasped.

"Thank goodness there is one person left!" said the King with relief.

"But that is not all!" exclaimed the man holding Claire.

"What else is there?"

"Along our search we found the Emperor and Empress of Katsopolis with the two Princes and about thirty servants."

"Excellent! Excellent! Where are they now?"

"Right outside, Majesty." The man running by himself pointed to the doors.

Daniel patted his back, "Good work, gentlemen! You shall be rewarded! But first, bring Lady Claire to her room and summon the physician."  
"As you wish."

Daniel opened the doors running right into his brother-in-law Jesse.

"So sorry, Mister King! So how's everything here?" asked the Emperor casually.

"That would be King Daniel to you. But just Danny will be fine."  
Empress Rebecca bowed her head a bit with a smile.

The royal twins followed their mother's example.

"So Danny, how is Pamela and your daughters?" asked Rebecca.

"Donna Jo is married long ago and is now Queen of Churchill. Stephanie unfortunately still has trouble with marriages. Michelle finally learned to be a bit more patient at things and is even keeping a journal." He hesitated before going on, "Pamela...s-she...she i-i-i-i...she is dead. Carriage accident while going to the docks to greet you."

* * *

**Now for those who don't know. _Rex _means King and _Regina_ is Queen. I've read those Bloody Mary, Anne Boleyn, Princess Elizabeth kinds of books. Whenever they sign something it's something like _Henricux Rex _for King Henry and stuff like that. I didn't put a 1 next to it cause I kinda feel it gets in the way of the letter.**


	9. Heir To The Throne

**A/N: Finally Spyware is gone! Thank you for being patient! And if you weren't patient I apologize. **

**Chapter 9**

"How could this happen?" asked Jesse with disbelief. Rebecca gave a sympathtic look. Prince Nicholas and Alexander stopped talking.

"That road on Vienna."

Vicky walked up to the five of them, "Your Majesties, perhaps we should go inside and resume your chat. I have oredered tea to be served in your study."

"Thank you, Lady Vicky." nodded Daniel.

"Yes, let's go inside. It's awfully windy out here. Why do you choose Vienna for Easter holidays?" shivered Rebecca.

Daniel shrugged, "I just do. But worry not! Since Easter is now over we will go back to another Palace."

"Next year I suggest Aurelie Couture." spoke Alexander.

"Wonderful Idea my boy! In fact, how about we go there when we're ready to go again?" said Daniel.

"That would be lovely." smiled Rebecca.

"May we go inside now? I'm started to freeze!" yelled the Emperor of Katsopolis.

"Yes, let us go."

The study was warm from the fire set by a servant. Curtains drawn giving a depressing effect. No light came from candles nor the sun besides the flames. On the table were five teacups. Several cakes and pastries. Everything smaller than a hand. Most cooks don't expect much to be consumed by the Royal Family during important conversations. So why waste so much?

"That cursed road on Vienna." said Daniel taking a seat.

"This is why at first I refused to come while you and your family were in Vienna. But my sister insisted." scoffed Jesse popping a cake in his mouth.

"She just wanted to see you. I've never really met your sister but I know she cares about family." said Rebecca.

"Great! Now we'll never have a chance to meet our aunt," Nicholas grumbled bitterly.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Alexander, picking out the biggest pastry.

"Because unlike you I actually care."

"You saying I don't!"

"Well let's list all the reasons shall we?"

"And they are?"

"You only care about eating!"

"I thought you said reason_s_!"

Rebecca clapped her hands, "Boys! Do you really think we're going to leave the crown for Princes that bicker all day? No! Now behave like a future Emperor and sit down!"

"Listen to your mother." Jesse said absently.

"Future Emperors don't take command from their mothers!" shouted the Royal Twins.

The Empress gave them a warning look, "Guess again."

They quickly obeyed and sat down listening.

"I think we should just have a conversation adult to adult. So children, out!" shooed Jesse.

"Father, we aren't children! We're sixteen!"

"Fine, fine! Young adults. Now go."

"Yes boys, go find your cousins." suggested Rebecca.

Nicholas and Alexander sighed and left the room.

"We're always getting kicked out!" complained Alexander while strolling around the Palace.

"Maybe cause you're always snacking instead of listening." smirked Nicholas.

"Hey! I need my energy and anything to keep me awake for studying." countered his brother.

Around a corner.

"It's times like these I wish I could have been born a Princess instead of a Prince. Lessons are so much easier and you're not expected to rule." said Nicholas.

Down a fleet of stairs.

"I guess the pressure of being Father's heir has finally gotten to your thick skull!" joked the younger Prince.

Corridor leading to Stephanie's room.

"Too bad isn't it?"

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded the guard.

"Uh...we're the two Princes of Katsopolis and would like to see our cousin, Princess...whoever lives here!" Alexander replied hastily.

"Whoever lives here!" hissed Nicholas.

The guard bowed, letting them in.

"The Princes of Katsopolis!"

"Shush! The Princess is sleeping!" shrieked Mickey.

"So be quiet or we'll have you beheaded!" said Gia, sliding the side of her hand across her throat.

"What is all the noise?" Came a sleepy voice from behind the canopy's curtains.

"I believe _you're _the ones who have awoken the Princess." said Alexander smugly.

"Alex! Nicky!" cried Stephanie contently.

"I envy you sometimes." said Nicholas. "With a nickname like 'Alex' I mean. How did I get stuck with Nicky!"

"Hush!" laughed Alex.

Stephanie got out of bed and sat down in the closest chair.

"Sorry, but Nicky _is _much better than Nicholas. It's easier to say and it's adorable!"

"She even _talks_ like a grown up now!" whispered Nicky to Alex.

"I heard that!" Stephanie snapped playfully.

Alex let out a sigh, "I just wish you and your sisters were a bit younger so you'll understand us."

"You know, a woman can take that as an insult. If you want a wife in the future you would have to be more sensitive."

"Well we don't! Cause we're Princes!"

Nicky nudged his brother, "Believe me, she's right. No King would want their beloved Princess married to someone so crude and barbaric."

"I only wish I could marry for love instead of alliance." said Stephanie sadly.

"The world's not perfect...just like what happened to your mother, our aunt."

The Princess bowed her head down and started crying.

"There there! We didn't mean to bring it up!" said an alarmed Alex.

"Nice job, moron!" yelled Nicky.

Mickey flicked her finger at Alex's temple.

"For a Prince you sure are loony."

"You imbecile!" added Gia.

Alex pointed an accusing finger at Mickey, "You dare touch the Prince of Katsopolis! Heir to the Katsopolis Throne!"

Nicky cleared his throat, "Um..._I'm _the Heir to the throne...not you..."

"Not if I poison you!" Alex growled.

"How dare _you_ talk to the Heir like that!" shouted Nicky.

"Yea, I know how dare you." Gia and Mickey crossed their arms. They seem to take Nicky's side over Alex's.

"You have no right to speak!" Alex thundered.

"Don't talk to them like that! They have done nothing wrong." Nicky rushed to the rescue.

"Except take your side!"

"Why are you acting so childish all of a sudden!" demanded Nicky.

"I am not!"

"Will you shut up!" demanded Gia.

"Yes," said Mickey trying to calm Stephanie down, "You're only making everything worse."

"I will not stand for this!" Alex stomped out of the room infuriated.

"I must apologize...he isn't always like this." Nicky's voice was full of guilt as if it were all his fault.

"Do not worry, dear cousin of mine, we shall figure out what is bothering him soon. But first! I would like to see my dear Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky!" Stephanie exclaimed contently.

"Might have to wait. They're having an "Adult Chat". " The Prince pouted, "Hmph! As if _we're _not adults. I'm sixteen for god's sake!"

Stephanie laughed at that, "Well, adults don't pout when they don't get the things they want. I do sometimes but as the future Emperor you shouldn't."

"Now you sound like Mother."

"Doesn't Uncle Jesse say that also?"

"No, he just agrees with whatever Mother says...I guess that means he _does _think so."

"But if he never pays much attention to anything I doubt that's his opinion of things." Stephanie pointed out.

"True enough."

They sat in silence for a while thinking. Mickey and Gia each stood by Stephanie's side with a blank expression. No emotion in their eyes. Very unlike them to do so. The two Ladies consider that to be what the 'old' Ladies-In-Waiting do. But for such occasions, it is wise to keep your mouth shut.

Stephanie unceremoniously stood up, putting Nicky's hand in her's.

"Come! There is someone I would like you to meet."

The cousins walked down long and endless corridors with doors here and there, fleets of stairs and large windows.

"Oh no! Not more stairs!" complained Nicky.

His cousin giggled softly, "Oh that's _very _mature!" Taking a turn. "A Princess doesn't complain about a few steps. And here a future Emperor does."

"This is part of your father's Kingdom! Of course you're used to this."

"You have no stairs?" Stephanie asked, curious about her cousin's home. Which, by the way, her father has never really allowed them to go to. "It's far too dangerous!" he says.

"No," Nicky replied simply, "Unlike you, dear cousin, we do not have multiple palaces at which we spend during different parts of the year. But most importantly our palace is spread far across our land with only _one _floor to it."

"So basically it's like our palaces but all smushed into one flat one?"

Nicky shrugged, "If you prefer that term."

"Wow...I can't imagine not climbing stairs and and looking down from my window!" Stephanie said more to herself really.

"You're so fortunate! I look out _my _window and all I get is a random servant sweeping dust my way!"

"Oh you poor baby!" Stephanie said sarcastically, but happily.

"Don't call me that!"


	10. Rocky Start

**A/N: Dang...So much typing and thinking and only 770 words.**

"Did Pam leave behind anything?" asked Jesse, staring into his teacup.

Daniel put his face in his hands trying to remember.

"Anything...?" whispered Rebecca with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"There is one thing." he answered at last.

Jesse practically sprang to life, "What! What is it?"

"A letter...but Stephanie took it before anyone could have a chance to read it."

The Emperor sat back down, "Do you think she'll give it up eventually?"

"You mean the letter?"

"Of course the letter!" Jesse's words came out harsher than he wanted them to.

"You'll have to find out yourself."

The Princess and Prince, whom was out of breath, searched everywhere around the palace until Nicky absolutely cannot handle one more fleet of stairs.

"I have a few questions for you. One, who are you searching for? Two, why are your palaces full of stairs? Three, Do you even have a clue as to where that person is!"

Stephanie crossed her arms and leaned against a wall.

"Well? It won't be long until our parents are done with their little chat." The Prince reminded her.

"I got it!" The young blonde grabbed her cousin by the wrist and ran downstairs.

"Oh god! More stairs!"

"Be more manly and _run, _Nicholas Katsopolis!"

So they ran past servants, Lancaster (Unfortunately) and stopped when they arrived in the courtyard. Standing proudly in the middle was the magnolia tree. Except a man was sitting with his back against the magnolia tree. Writing down something slowly.

Stephanie walked up swiftly making no sound. When she was standing a few feet from the tree she was certain the stranger was Charles. The man changes his appearence everytime it seems.

"Charles?"

He lifted his head and stared face to face with Stephanie.

"Yes, your Highness?" he smiled.

"Please, I've told you before, no formalities!"

"But I'm sure the King himself would not be very pleased."

"That's the least of my concern, sir." Stephanie grabbed onto a branch and lifted herself up. "By the way, why do you look so different?"

Charles gave a handsome smile, "That," he gestured to his clothes and the scroll in his hands, "Is because I am no longer a scribe! I am now a scholar!"

"Oh Charles! That's wonderful news!" Stephanie was so excited she jumped down and kissed Charles on the cheek before hugging him.

Charles could feel his face heating up. He obviously had not expected that! But for some reason he feels he doesn't want Stephanie's arms to pull away.

"Ahem!"

Stephanie and Charles turned around and glared at Nicky.

Stephanie's mad cause she's getting tired of Nicky's impatience.

Charles is angry cause that little boy (A/N:Little to him...plus he doesn't know it's the Prince yet.) went and ruined the moment!

"Can you two please stop with the hugging! And kissing someone with low class is just out of the question!" shrieked Nicky.

"Who's he?" asked Charles while they both got off the ground.

"Oh I almost forgot! Charles, this is my cousin, Nicholas Katsopolis! The Heir to the Katsopolis Throne and also my whiney cousin." Stephanie said.

"Nice to meet you, Charles." nodded Nicky.

"Can't say the same about you..." mumbled Charles.

"What was that?"

"I mean nice to meet you, Your Highness."

"Now what was I going to say...oh that's right! Nicky! Charles is the one who's been such a good friend to me all this time since Mother passed away. I really wanted you to meet him cause I'm sure you two will have a lot in common with each other!"

"NO WAY!" They shouted in unison.

"Rocky start I see." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I better get back to work then." Charles gathered all his things, "I will see you later, Your Highness." He bowed to Stephanie, but only gave a nod to Nicky. Who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Nicky."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Uh huh..."

Daniel, the Emperor and Empress sat around still discussing about Pamela. Rebecca doesn't know much about her sister-in-law so the conversation's mostly between the two rulers.

Lady Vicky pushed opened the door with such force she nearly fell on the floor.

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties! Your Majesties!" Lady Vicky repeated those two words endlessly.

"Catch your breath Lady Vicky! We wouldn't want you to faint!" said Daniel, helping her up.

"Lady Claire! She is awake! I have come to get you for she is ready to tell the events of that tragic day!"

"Finally!" Emperor Jesse left the room.

Everyone stood in silence until Jesse's oily head popped back in the room.

"Um...Where's Lady Claire's room?"

**A/N: Pathetic attempt at whatever it was I was trying to do but I'm working on it. This is taking awhile I know! And some probably want to get to the Charles and Stephanie parts of the story. But imagine how you would feel if you ever lost a mother. That is why I can't rush the grief. It just seems unnatural for a daughter or husband to get over the death of their mother or wife. So please show me mercy and allow this to go as swiftly as I can make it. It's going down the tubes so far to me. **


	11. Palace Of Grief

**Chapter 11**

"My lady," said serving maid softly, "They are here."

The door busts open with the three rulers running in like a herd of cows.

"Claire they're here!" exclaimed Lady Vicky, helping her friend up, "All of you out of the chamber!" she shooed the maids out one by one.

"Claire! Lady Claire! You're awake! Thank goodness!" panted Daniel.

Claire smiled but it never reached her eyes. She looked down sadly.

"Please, tell us what has happened." urged Rebecca.

The Lady-In-Waiting let out a sigh and began talking, "Your Majesties, please believe me when I say we have done _everything _we could to save our dear Queen. Whatever guards remain alive helped get people out. I was lucky to have made it out alive, but only barely. Three days...three days! I've been resting against a tree when I heard a scream from one of the Queen's maids. Imagine the horror of it all! They have found her but she is nothing but a shell! A body! No longer the Queen we all loved and respected! She is gone! She is gone! I passed out shortly after. When I awoke I realized more people have fallen. Some from hunger, most were driven to the point of insanity for none of us knew where we were or which direction Vienna Palace is located. Days later, it was only me and the serving maid. But she too looked miserable and I was surprised...more like shocked that a mere girl can hold out so long when guards trained to protect the Royal Family have already given up hope. You should have seen her! Holding onto my hand she said "Madame, in a while I will be dead, but," then she paused to get something from her pocket, "Please give this to my mother and father. May they always remember me." That was all. The grip of her hand slipped...it made a soft sound on the earth below us. I mourned for the girl. How devastated her mother and father must be when they discover their daughter is dead. About an hour into the night, your search party has found me. They have not lie. I am the only survivor."

Rebecca broke into tears. Jesse held his wife close. Daniel can only sit there absorbing all the words just said.

"My King! I beg of you, this place is cursed! When we go to Aurelie Couture please burn this palace down! More then one monarch has lost their lives in this wretched place! Yet we continue to come here. For the sake of everyone, Sire! I do not trust this place and I know you agree with me!" screamed Claire.

"Claire! Calm down, it's the King you are talking to." Vicky shook Claire's shoulders.

"I cannot! This is just too dreadful! Pamela was more than our Queen! She was our friend! No other monarch has been like her. I can't live like this! I miss everyone...Queen Pamela, Vicky, King Daniel, the Princesses and my daughter..." sobbed Claire.

"Oh yes! That's right. I had almost forgotten. Lady Vicky, bring Lady Gia to her mother's chamber immediatly." said Daniel.

Vicky curtsied and left.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you."

"Claire, you're always welcomed," the King began, "Now do you still have what the serving maid has given you?"

Lady Claire stopped her sobbing and looked up, "Why, yes, I do." She pointed towards a kirtle piled on a couch. "In one of my pockets."

Rebecca got up and searched for it since Jesse and Daniel are clearly too embarrassed to search a woman's kirtle. Even if she is not wearing it right now.

"I found it!" exclaimed Rebecca, displaying it proudly.

"That's great! Now bring it over so we can see also." said Daniel.

The Empress placed it on Claire's bed. It was a rose colored fan with floral designs here and there. No specks of dirt could be found on either side despite its owner being a maid. The most fascinating thing on the fan was probably the words stiched with aqua thread. Daniel turned it over so they could read what it said on the right side.

"Grace Skeffington." Claire read aloud.

"She's here." announced Vicky suddenly with Gia behind her.

"Mother!" Gia ran up and the two embraced.

"Hello, dear." Claire responded.

Gia let go and smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright! The Princess has been crying and did nothing but mope around up until her cousin came and now I recieved news you are well again!"

"Of course! I would never die without saying good-bye first."

"Mother, please don't talk about death. We have heard nothing but that subject."

"Alright. Now where is Princess Stephanie?"

Her daughter closed her eyes and tried to think.

"I believe she is with Prince Nicholas in the courtyard. But by now she's probably back inside. Though not in her room."

"Well then, if I were to ask for your permission to take this fan back to Grace's mother, would you oblige?" asked Daniel.

"Of course, you are King afterall." nodded Claire.

"But I still need to ask for things now don't I?" laughed Daniel, though it really wasn't that funny so everyone pretended they didn't hear him.

Daniel took the fan with him to leave.

"I guess we'll just go take a stroll around the Palace." said Rebecca, dragging Jesse with her.

"Who's Grace Skeffington?" Gia asked her mother.

"The name of the serving maid that died and asked me to give her fan to her parents."

'Skeffington..." thought Gia.

"Gia, are you still listening?" asked Claire.

"Oh! Yes, mother. I just thought of something is all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Grace Skeffington has the same last name as Laura Skeffington. Whom is Stephanie's governess." Gia told Claire.

"If what you said was true, then Grace is her daughter. I feel so sorry for Laura Skeffington. I really do."

Gia got up, "I'll go find Stephanie and tell her. Give me the fan."

Claire gave it to her.

The brunette walked as fast as she could in her gown to get to Stephanie's chamber.

"Stephanie!" She yelled as she threw open the door.

In the chamber, Stephanie and Nicky were sitting at Stephanie's desk with a letter.

"Yes, Gia?" asked Stephanie.

"Did you know Countess Skeffington had a daughter?"

"A what!"

"A daughter!"

"You mean Countess Skeffington...as in my governess!"

Gia rolled her eyes, "What part of 'Countess Skeffington' do you not understand? Besides, there's only one Skeffington in this entire Kingdom minus her husband that is."

"Oh my goodness! Mickey!"

Mickey walked up and curtsied.

"Go find the Countess Laura Skeffington and bring her here immediately! This is urgent!" Stephanie commanded.

Lady Mickey nodded and left.

The Princess put her face into her hands and sighed, "How could this happen? How could it? First my mother and now my governess has also lost someone dear to her. This truly is a cursed place. I will ask my father to leave as soon as possible."

"I feel the same way, Your Highness." Gia and all the other Ladies always used formalities when times are too serious for nicknames.

"That reminds me, Gia. Is your mother alright?"

"She is fine. I thank god I still have my mother with me. But it doesn't seem fair to you nor anyone else that a good person has to die."

"Life is like that. You can be the most content in the world then be the most miserable on earth,"

"I am too upset to think about life and death."

"So am I." added the Prince. "I shall go pray and thank the heavens that I still have _my_ mother and father with me. Hopefully Alex will understand this too." He bowed and left.

"I thought it would be queer to have my friends bow and curtsy to me. But so is having my own cousin bowing to me! Considering how much the Emperor, my uncle, respects his sister, my mother. My two twin cousins have always been taught manners to our family. Even though Alex is more obsessed with the heir issue."

Gia took a seat on the window sill. The sun was setting. Somehow it felt like the sun was setting on life.

"Countess Laura Skeffington!"

The head that once shined with flaming red hair was now. The cheerful smile absent from her face. Her clothes did not even look the same as usual! The gown resembles something Lancaster might wear. She wasn't alone. Skeffington's husband was right behind her. He too looked like he added a couple years to his appearence. What has happened to the two merry couple she used to know? Why do they look so grave?

"Madame, Sir Mac. " Stephanie greeted.

The Skeffington couple both bowed.

"Please! Do not bow." Stephanie raised them up and offered them a seat on the couch.

The couple quietly sat down but said nothing.

"I'm guessing you already know?"

"Yes, Your Highness." answered Countess Skeffington.

Stephanie frowned. Her governess has never called her 'Your Highness' before. Not even the day she was born! It was always 'Lady Princess' or something like that but never 'Your Highness'!

"I am so sorry about this. If my mother had not brought her along with her, she may have lived."

Sir Mac jumped up, "No, Your Highness! It is not the Queen's fault! Please do not blame yourselves. We are glad to be serving under the Royal Family."

Stephanie nodded. Clearly shocked that Sir Mac had just spoken. The man was so quiet before she had thought he'd gone mute.

"My husband is right. We are truly glad to be in your services." Skeffington gave a small smile.

"Sir Charles!" a voice outside announced.

Charles and Derek came in laughing.

"Hello Majesty!" Charles bowed but Derek fell over.

"Hello, Charles. And please," Stephanie poured herself and the Skeffingtons some tea. "Don't call me 'Majesty'. That's what they call my father. Also, what they _used _to, and probably still do, my mother."

"My apologies. Derek here is drunk. Too much of any kind of wine will have the same effect on him." Laughed Charles.

"Drunk? You _are_ old enough aren't you? Because you always seem so young to many people." Questioned Stephanie.

"Why Princess! I am the same age as your sister, Princess Michelle! 21! Perhaps even older! Lost track! I'm becoming so senile!" Chuckled Derek.

Charles patted his friend on the back.

"So Princess, what are you discussing? Religion, Politics, Alliances?"

"No, no and definetly no! I'm speaking about the Skeffingtons' daughter. What was her name?"

"Grace Skeffington." said Gia, giving her the velvet fan.

The Countess' eyes widened.

"That's the fan I made for my darling Grace the day she was old enough to help out at the Palace! My poor dear!" sobbed Skeffington.

Stephanie put the fan into Skeffington's hand and closed her fingers around it.

"My mother, Lady Claire told me that Grace had wanted you to have the fan back before she died." Gia told them.

Skeffington wiped her tears, "Thank you, Lady Gia."

"You're always welcome, Madame."

Later on that evening, the Skeffingtons went back to their own estates. Stephanie, Gia, Mickey, Charles and Derek sat in Stephanie's chamber. After the funeral of Queen Pamela, no one has really had the spirit to go down to the dining hall and eat. Dinner was served in their own rooms.

"Charles, do you consider me as a friend?" asked Stephanie.

"I always had." He answered swiftly. 'Sometimes I wish we can be more than friends...but that is absurd for a simple scholar, a new one for that matter, to even think about.' He added in his thoughts.

"Then when we go to Aurelie Couture, would you come with me?" There was a hint of hope in Stephanie's voice like she really really wanted him to go.

"I would be honoured."

* * *

A/n: I haven't updated a while have I? Sorry! Hope you liked this chapter! I made it as long as I can make it make sense in one chapter. Read & Review! 


	12. Chitter Chatter!

A/N: Exactly a week since I updated! In this chapter there is slight Stephanie/Charles. I'm working on letting their relationship build up from friendship to the "I Love You!" stage. So enjoy!

* * *

"Can't you pack faster! I do not pay you to dottle around like a cow!" Lancaster shouted as she angrily waved a finger at all the Ladies.

Lady Lisa just yawned and packed even slower, "Oh be quiet Lancaster! You don't even pay us! The King provides our money!"

"If you were smart you'd shut your mouth, _servant_!" Lancaster screeched.

Lisa threw down the gown she was holding, "I am one of Princess Michelle's Honored Maids so-"

"Enough!" Michelle commanded.

The Governess and Lady stopped immediatly stopped fighting.

"Servants should know their place, Princess Michelle." Lancaster hissed through clenched teeth, "If not I may be forced to remove them."

"No one's removing anyone! Now be quiet the both of you, I need everything ready by the twelth hour of the clock**(1)**! I do not need to spend even more time at Vienna Palace." The Princess sighed frustrated.

The packing continued in silence for no one wished to anger to Princess any further. At the other end of the corridor (A/N: Woah! With all this talk about corridors, windows and stairs I'm starting to lose track of direction myself!) the Ladies Mickey and Gia were also helping Stephanie to pack. Nicky and Alex were also there.

"Steph, you can always come back to retrieve your other belongings later now can we please hurry up and leave? I want to see Aurelie Couture for the first time! From the way everyone talks about it I'm expecting paradise!" Nicky exclaimed.

"I thought you two have already been to Aurelie Couture?" Questioned Stephanie while applying color to her lips with a cinnabar**(2)**.

"We suggested it. Never said we've been there." The brothers said together.

"Yes, I suppose so. But don't rush me! I have no patience for that right now."

"Does she _ever _have patience?" Alex whispered to Nicky jokingly.

"You know I can hear you." Gia's voice came from behind.

"He's the one that said it." Nicky defended himself.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I really don't care much. You," He said pointing to Gia, "Want to side with my brother? Go ahead!"

"Here we go again." Nicky grumbled.

"Side with the heir! _Everyone _loves him over the the ugly frog prince!" Alex said sarcasticly.

"Watch what you're saying we share the same face incase you haven't noticed!" Nicky yelled.

"True, but I'm much more handsome." Alex bragged.

Stephanie shrugged, "You both look the same to me. So Alex, stop bothering your brother or I'll call forth the axeman."

"You can't execute Alex! He's my brother...actually on second thought if he's dead no one would take my throne away!" Nicky smirked.

"Yes, you can't execute me because if I'm dead I won't be able to take the throne from Nicholas!"

"Why are you calling me Nicholas?"

"Because Nicky's no name for an Heir nor is it for a _dead_ Heir." Alex replied in a mocking voice.

"I don't believe I fought _that _much with Donna Jo or Michelle before. You two are immature. Stop threatning to kill each other! It's not right for siblings to say that to each other." Stephanie said.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Jesse who is standing at the door.

"Father, Alexander wants to poison me and take the throne!" Nicky complained.

"Father, Nicholas wants to execute me!" Alex cried.

"Now boys," Jesse took a seat down, "I have taught you two things. One, even though Nicky gets the Empire, Alex will help you rule also. Two, if you want to kill each other, go duel outside."

Stephanie stared at her uncle, "_This _is what you teach them? What about being civilized Princes? I don't want savage beasts for cousins."

"From what I see, your father's being way too stiff. Your entire Kingdom has to loosen up a bit. Especially the cleaning laws. Did you know Daniel's got over fifty laws about cleanliness?"

"That is news to me. I just thought he liked his living enviroment tidy. I never knew the peasants and everyone else has to be clean also."

"I figured so. Are you done yet? The carriages are ready. Let's get going before they leave without us."

"Alright, Uncle Jesse. Oh, and take your sons with you they're giving me a migrane."

"Boys, leave Stephanie alone. You're sixteen I would expect better of you than giving someone a headache."

"But Stephanie's so boring now!" Alex whined.

"She's fun to chat with." Nicky pointed out.

The father and his sons left Stephanie's room.

"So Steph, is Madame Skeffington and Sir Mac coming with us to Aurelie Couture?" Mickey asked.

"Yes they are." Stephanie gathered some personal and important items, "And unfortunately, so is Lancaster."

The three and a couple others carried Stephanie's belongings out to the carriage.

"Will that witch ever leave us alone?" Gia said with dread.

"She only stays for money. Unlike like her sister, Countess Skeffington stays because of loyalty and wouldn't care if we run out of money." Stephanie whispered as if she's afraid Lancaster may hear her.

"She's your sister's Governess afterall so why are we so bothered by this?" Mickey asked.

"Because, Mickey, Princess Michelle is old enough to be free of an old hag nagging her about every move. Eventually Lancaster's going to get tired of watching Michelle like a hawk to watch out for mistakes she might report to the King and come bother Stephanie also!" Gia answered.

"Can't Madame Skeffington just shoo her sister out?" Mickey asked.

"Do you really think a shrew like Lancaster would listen to Skeffington? No! Of course not. She'd just come back again and again! There's rumors that Lancaster even steals money from estates she visits." Said Gia.

Stephanie looked worried.

"Do not fret, Steph. I'll make sure everything's safe and I'll even guard it. No way that witch is stealing anything!" Gia assured her.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything. It's just that I never order you two or the other maids around and everyone's been careless."

Gia frowned, "Well I guess you really _do _give us a lot more freedom than other rulers...but we're friends, Steph! I would never betray you by being careless with your fortune. Besides, if you have no fortune I wouldn't get paid."

Stephanie chuckled, "Heh, so is this about friendship or money?"

"Let's blame Lancaster. Afterall she's the reason we're even discussing my trustworthiness."

"Be more polite, Gia. Or father won't grant me permission to bring you and Mickey with me when I am wed." Stephanie warned.

Gia face twisted into a scowl, "If that Prince were a spoiled rotten boy than there I wouldn't want to go."

"You can't leave Stephanie," Mickey said while the three climbed into the carriage. "We're all best friends. Who will Stephanie complain to if the Prince is being unrefined toward her? I'd help you write up a letter to King Daniel to send a ship for you home immediatly!"

"Then that country may start a war with the Tanner Kingdom." Gia reasoned as all the carriages began to move.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Someone yelled from behind.

The trio stopped their chatter and peaked their heads out the snow white carriage. What they saw was an out of breath Charles with a sack on his back.

"Stop!" Stephanie commanded. The horses seized their movement. Stephanie got out and ran to Charles.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come! What took you so long anyways?"

Charles scratched his head, "Um...I was busy helping Lady Denise and Lady Lisa haul an unconcious Derek into Princess Michelle's carriage."

"What do you mean by 'unconcious'?" Stephanie asked, raising her eyebrow.

The young scholar laughed nervously, "Aha, you're gonna laugh when you hear this."

The Princess crossed her arms, "Humor me."

"Trust me, it's humerous! So I was getting my stuff ready for the trip to Aurelie Couture when Lady Denise runs in telling me I have to help her. She made it looked urgent so I didn't bother questioning. When I arrived at Princess Michelle's chamber, there was Derek going hysterical! I didn't know why. Princess Michelle just sat by writing in her diary while Lady Lisa chased Derek around with a log from the fire place. Lady Denise explained that Lancaster has awarded Derek with enough silver coins he can buy a whole new house! Lady Denise doesn't know the exact amount. The only thing we know is that the money was paid in silver coins and enough for Derek to buy almost anything he desires."

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm not convinced. And definetly not all all humored."

"That's because you haven't heard the next part! Derek went crazy and I had to knock him out in a punch! So that is why I was late."

"Um...that was interesting indeed. But not at all humerous. If my father found out you'd be kicked out of court! As a scholar you shouldn't be going around punching out musicians. And a musician that is only content! Derek was not breaking the rules, but I guess for Lady Lisa to hit Derek on the head wasn't exceptable either."

Charles bowed while smiling proudly, "Thank you for agreeing with me!"

Gia laughed, "Steph isn't agreeing with you! She's just making an exception seeing as you're so polite to her and all!"

Charles turned to Stephanie, "'Steph'?" He asked.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, it's what Gia and Mickey call me since they are my best friends afterall."

The brunette smiled warmly, "You, dear Princess, have said it yourself before that we consider each other friends. So may I address you as 'Steph' from now on?" Charles asked hopefully.

Charles helped Stephanie up the carriage. When Stephanie sat down she pretended to think.

"Hmmmm, well Gia and Mickey are my 'best friends'."

"Then I shall become your best friend." Charles replied simply.

"What!" Gia shrieked.

"You can't just become a Princess' best friend. Besides, a simple scholar can't possibly be granted access to a Princess' chamber anytime he wanted." Mickey added.

"How about this," Charles said patiently, "I will _earn_ my place as someone important enough for that privilage."

Gia scoffed, "That will take a while."

"Yes, do you know how many years of court I had to serve before becoming a dark guardian? Only a few is selected!" Sir Mac said, riding on a horse.

"You see?" Gia asked pointing out the window, "Even a noble man such as Sir Mac Skeffington has got little chance of a great position. What makes you think you can earn privilage?"

Charles shrugged, "Sir Mac got his position as dark quardian did he not?

"Ah! You obviously don't get it at all!" Gia screamed frustrated, "You must be hard-working, honest, brave and not to mention intelligent! If a rich, true and a man with all those qualities got the position only barely, what makes you, a poor scholar, think you can earn that position and privilage? If you had not been our Princess' savior I doubt King Daniel would even acknowledge your existence!"

Stephanie sighed, "Gia, sit down. Don't be so rude to Charles. And over something as pathetic as being able to call me by my nickname and being my friend. Charles, we'll start out as great friends. Over time I'm sure you will fit in just like Gia and Mickey do right now."

"Yes. Gia! Stop overeacting over little things like this. I'm getting the feeling you don't like Charles all that much at all do you?" Mickey asked.

"All I'm doing is making sure our Kingdom's Princess is safe and happy from lower scum!" Gia put her hands on her hips, looking like she wants to beat up someone.

"I am not scum!" Charles countered, "I may come from a poor family and have only a bit more statis than most peasants but I can assure you what makes a scum is a self-centered woman like you!"

As the feud between Maid and Scholar continued on, The sun slowly set upon them, stars soon covered the sky. The owls from nearby forests fly about the night. Their wings flapping ever so silently. A wolf howled causing some superstitious maids to quickly hold onto each other or went inside the carriages with the approval of Lords and even Monarchs. Other's kept screaming something about the howling being a bad sign. King Daniel thinks it is because the forests are too dirty for animals to live in so he jumped out and ran to the deeper parts of the forest where he began dusting with his cloth. Lady Vicky sent some guards to retrieve their King.

Finally after a couple days' journey, the Palace of Aurelie Couture came into view. The gate was let down for the Royal Family to enter.

"Welcome, Your Majesty and Your Highnesses!" A plump old man announced, "To Aurelie Couture!"

* * *

A/N: Somethings and terms may be different from what we use today. So I'm here to help if you've never heard of a certain term before.

**(1)** Peaple back then don't say things like "It's twelve o'clock!" so instead they say it's this hours of the clock instead.

**(2) **Cinnabars are a red compound that is made of mercury and sulfer. It's used for red colored make-up like how Stephanie applied color to her lips.

That's it for today! Hope you liked it! No flames! I know I may be losing my touch! R&R!


	13. The Little Boy In The Privy Garden

The servants hurriedly carried the Tanners' and Katsopolis' stuff inside. The old man who welcomed them was the Baron, Jeremiah Saffron. He stays at Aurelie Couture year long to watch the palace and keep everything and everyone in line.

"I must say I'm crushed by the news of Queen Pamela's sudden death, Your Majesty." Jeremiah said softly as they walked to the chambers.

"Yes, all of us are." Daniel polished a gold piece. "It has been hardest for my two daughters."

"Ah yes!" Jeremiah's mood brightened. "You have not been here for so long that I have almost forgotten about the Princesses!"

"Come here please, Stephanie, Michelle." Daniel smiled.

The girls stopped talking to their friends and obeyed.

Jeremiah clapped, "They have grown so much! Why, last time Your Majesties vacationed here at Aurelie Couture Princess Stephanie was but a child and Princess Michelle an infant! And now there's only two because Princess Donna Jo is married! All hail the Queen Of Churchill!"

King Daniel laughed, "Yes, we are all very happy."

"Speaking of Donna Jo, Father, has she recieved the letter yet informing her of Mother's death?" Stephanie asked.

"I believe so. But do not count on her replying immediately. Ships can sink and storms can stop them just the same. It would take one whole month for a letter to go to and then one more month for a reply."

Michelle sighed, "Why did you have to marry her off to a faraway land like Churchill?"

"They married more for love then for status. I think Donna Jo would have never agree to move that far away if she had not loved King Steve." Stephanie told her sister. "I wish I could marry for love..."

"Nonsense! You are a Princess and marry for nothing but the alliance for this country! Donna Jo and King Steve were wed because of an arranged marriage! They grew to love each other. I'm sure you will also with whoever is your future husband. Now stop thinking of love and please do not cause trouble! There is a Prince arriving tomorrow. Look your best and don't turn him down." Daniel turned around. "Lady Gia, Lady Mickey! Be sure Princess Stephanie gets a nice _clean_ bath and a _clean _gown. Then _clean_ the chambers and _clean _the throne room where we shall all meet. After that please make sure to _clean_ her hair out so no foul odor can be detected."

The two curtsied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

'God he loves everything _clean_ doesn't he?' Gia thought to herself.

The trio and the other maids walked together into the chamber prepared for them.

"Uh!" Stephanie yelled as she threw herself on the large bed. "Why do I always have to meet these Princes? It's pointless! They always break off the engagement anyways!"

"Perhaps this time, everything will be different." Mickey said.

Gia laughed, "Hahaha! I highly doubt that! Can't you see Steph is practically drooling over scroll boy!"

"Gia! His name is Charles and he's a scholar, not scribe!" Stephanie said.

"Scholar or scribe he is of low status." Gia scoffed.

"Ha! And I thought the idea of gossip was to talk _behind _someone's back. But you're very couragous to say that in one's face, Lady Gia." Gia spun around to see Charles leaning against a pillar.

"Why should I fear telling the truth? You are not of noble blood, scholar boy, therefore unless you are a very great scholar I would be of higher rank then you."

Mickey pulled on Gia's arm, "Um...I really think you should stop before-"

"And I suppose a _man _should take insults from a _woman_?" Charles raises his voice.

"Sexist! That is completely sexist!" Gia yelled.

"Oh my dears, please calm down or else my sister, Countess Lancaster will hear and tell King Daniel." Countess Skeffington warned.

"Yes," Stephanie began as Mickey helped her get out a gown for the evening, "I wouldn't want you two sent away. Countess Skeffington is already stressed. So please do not act in that manner." She sat down and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

Skeffington put Stephanie's hand in her's, "My darling Princess...you really do not wish to marry do you?"

"How did you know?"

"Really isn't that hard. You've always been that kind of girl who wants to control her own life. Princess Stephanie, you don't deserve to have a husband control your life."

"You are right, I do not." Stephanie let her hair down for Mickey to brush it.

"Though as a Princess you must. For the sake of your father's Kingdom. Just like a noble woman marrying so her father can have money and her father-in-law gets a dowry."

Stephanie sighed, "How unfair is that? Not even for love?"

"Not for love, dear." Skeffington shook her head, "At first when I found out about my arranged marriage with Mac Skeffington I didn't know what to think. All I did was cry while my mother and sister scolded me about not being responsible for my duties. That stupid cow Jane only cares about money and estates! She even scared her husband so much that she was the head of the Lancaster family. My family, the Ramirez, never had another child after my mother almost died from her last baby who was a male...but he was a stillborn. Father was devastated and angry at Mother, blaming her for ending our family line. He used to say everyday at the dining table "The Ramirez line will end after Jane marries and Laura also."

"But even those past events don't prevent me from being the happy woman I am! The only child I ever had was Grace. No male. Mac did not care. He still showed Grace the love my father never showed Jane or I. For that I am grateful. Ever since I saw how Mac cared for Grace I realized he is not that bad of a man as woman say husbands are. I grew very fond of him, but only as a friend is fond of another friend. Our relationship was never to the point of love which I regret. I promised myself when Grace got married it would be for love. Now she is dead. Still, I had to fulfill the promise I made to myself. I'm sure Grace would understand. She didn't get the chance to marry for love. Neither did I. But you, Princess, I would make sure of it. Anytime there is a Prince you dislike, you tell me and I'll get Lady Gia and Lady Mickey to scare him away! Haha! It would be such a delight indeed!"

Stephanie, Gia, Mickey and Charles stared in awe.

'After such a horrid childhood Countess Skeffington is still kind to us all and has the patience to deal with my complaints...' Stephanie thought.

'Marry for love...' Charles was now lost in his own world.

"Scholar boy?" Gia snapped her fingers in front of Charles' face but got no reply.

"Countess Skeffington, I am positively sure there is no Prince that has the ability to make me fall in love with him only by giving jewels and gold." Stephanie said confidently.

Skeffington nodded, "I'm sure there isn't. Jewels are not what determine love...happiness maybe."

"But just to satisfy Father, I'll give this Prince a chance...only as a friend and nothing more."

"That's a good girl!" Skeffington embraced Stephanie.

"From which country is this Prince from?" Stephanie asked after they stopped hugging.

Skeffington got out a small journal from her gown and opened it, "Japan I believe...also the heir to the throne, not our's of course. His name is Harry Takyama."

"Yes yes, it is all very interesting now can we move on to another subject? Or perhaps allow Princess Stephanie to have some rest so she wouldn't look like a witch in the morning?" Charles snapped.

Gia glared, "What's wrong with you? I thought you and Steph always get along? Which reminds me if you want to earn the privilage of entering and exiting Steph's room, calling her by her nickname and getting a higher position then fix your attitude! Besides, Madame has gone through a lot these past few days so don't you dare speak to her in such a manner!"

"Here we go!" Stephanie rolled her eyes, "All of you are excused to do as you desire for the rest of the evening. I will talk to Countess Skeffington and have some rest. Good-night everyone!"

"Good-night, Princess Stephanie." The maids, except Gia, Mickey and Charles, curtsied and filed out Stephanie's room.

"Yes? What do you wish to discuss with me?" Skeffington asked when the last maid closed the doors of the room.

Stephanie blew out some of the candles to dim the lighting a bit leaving only three still burning by her bedside table.

"I wanted to ask if you happen to have any information about Harry Takyama?"

"Oh yes of course!" The Governess bent a corner of the journal to mark it, handed it to Stephanie, "Everything's in this very journal, dear."

"Thank you so much, Countess Skeffington! You don't know how much it means for me to know about this Prince."

"And why is that?"

"Do you recall a little boy with black hair playing in my mother's privy garden along with me? Perfect gentlemen for one so young."

"Yes I do..." Skeffington tries searching through her mind for something.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hurry! My mother says she has made a plateful of suckets! I love the ones she makes more than anyone else's! Hurry! They've set up everything on the table in her privy garden!" A young Stephanie said with glee while running past all the guards._

_"Slow down please! It's too hard to run especially since your father's palace is located in such a warm place." A boy with ebony hair panted._

_"Come on! I wear so many layers to this gown and you're complaining about the weather?" _

_"Well you may not know this but my clothing also has many layers to it. Though I am curious as to what is this 'sucket' you speak of?" _

_Stephanie smiled, "It's a sweet! I promise no one makes them better then Mother! If you like them, I'll ask her if she'll make you some to take back to Japan!" _

_"If you say so, Princess. But I eat fast and I don't know how long until my parents will come back to the Tanner Kingdom again. Who knows? It could be years before tasting this sweet treat again. That is why I am not going to allow myself to like suckets too much."_

_**End Flashback (For Now)**_

"That boy I'm certain is Harry Takyama. But that was more than a decade ago, now I can't remember." Stephanie sighed, pulling the covers over her.

"You'll find out soon, I know you will."

"But I really want to know if that boy really was the Prince! What if he isn't and I acted nice towards him making him think I actually like him? What if the Prince really is him and I make Gia and Mickey scare them away? What am I going to do?"

"Calm down, Stephanie. You'll find out tomorrow."

**_Flashback_**

_"Try it!" Stephanie shoved a plate with a sucket on top to her friend._

_"Why?"_

_"Trust me, it's not poisoned or anything!" _

_The boy stratched his head, "I'm not very fond of sweets."_

_"Then what was that you were chewing on the other day? A bee hive?"_

_"Course not!" He burst out, "That was...uh...a uh..."_

_"Admit it, that was a cake and you loved it!" _

_"Yea..."_

_"Even if you end up loving suckets, I'm sure you won't get attached to them so much that you send your servants sailing back here to get some. Mother might be able to teach you how to make the sweets! You'll have more variety than cakes or pudding or whatever it is you eat."_

_The Princess brought the plate up to the boy's face._

_"Try it."_

_He stared at it for a while. Slowly, he took it to his mouth and started chewing._

_Stephanie jumped a bit when her friend's expression suddenly brightened and yelled._

_"I love suckets!" _

_Princess Stephanie smiled at him, "I told you before, no one can resist my mother's sweets!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Sleep now, Stephanie." Skeffington blew out the remaining three candles, "For tomorrow is a new beginning for everyone."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sure Harry Takyama is a character reconizable! I checked and Takyama is spelled like that but if you disagree, tell me. But don't just disagree because it doesn't look like it's spelled that way to you. Unless you're japanese then I can't argue. Yes, some words are middle age words. If at anytime there are words you do not understand, tell me and I'll explain cause I don't wanna have numbers in the middle of the fic too often. I understand that Skeffington's story was a bit confusing considering Lancaster and her name was never really used. Jane is Lancaster and Laurais Skeffington. Both came from the Ramirez family. Though I can't remember who's older and who's younger.

Any ideas for the encounter of Stephanie and Harry please tell me and I'll give you credit for them!

Thank you! R & R!


	14. Something New

A/N: Just a heads up, it's hard to write Kimmy medieval while keeping her in character.

* * *

"DJ?" Kimmy asked, knocking on the door. Cathy was beside her.

"Please? Open up." Cathy begged, sounding as if she'd been standing and pleading for hours...which she has.

"I'm your best friend. I want to help." Kimmy let herself in anyway.

DJ was sitting on a chair facing the fire place. Curtains drawn, maids excused. She was wearing a black see through veil to cover her face like a woman would if scarred from smallpox. But Kimmy serves her everyday and is sure DJ has never caught smallpox. But the Queen has made a habit of that whenever she does not wish for her subjects to see her crying. Remembering her old Governess telling her a Queen should on no account show weakness. A feeble Queen will get no one to obey her. She knows. The pressure of helping Steve rule Churchill is pushing her away from everyone.

Kimmy has not stopped talking about how astonishing everything was. Cathy only cared about all the different shades of color to the cinnabars here. Apparently Churchill was wealthy and can afford products of better quality than her father's Kingdom could. DJ was content also. It felt great to be in a whole new part of of world, people spoke the same language and looked the same as any other citizen in Tanner, but in the end they are diverse. Their customs were different. DJ, Kimmy and Cathy have no knowledge of what religions the people of Churchill believe in. Furthermore, the Tanner Kingdom was never strict on religions and customs because anything was welcomed as long as it's clean, according to Daniel.

After a week of living in the new Palace, DJ began to understand. No laws about religions in Churchill. Very much like her home, everything is welcomed so Churchill will have variety in the activities they do and the customs change frequently. Now she feels more at home then before. Kimmy, Cathy and her maids' presence she has always tooken for granted. But now it was nice to have familiar faces around. Still it seemed people want her to prove she deserved their loyalty. Steve told her it's fine. The people do that whenever the King marries a Queen. Their only desire is to make sure you wouldn't be the one who brings their country to destruction.

DJ thought it was ridiculous peasants would believe a Queen can pulverize an entire country when the King is the one who rules. That could happen and _has _happened, according to what Steve's advisor had said. Despite this, DJ knows she is no threat to anyone. She has worked hard and proved she is a good Queen who can keep Churchill stable. The Kingdom is stable but DJ was not. News of her mother's death was all so sudden she did not know what to do but ignore the people who call for an audience or deal with political matters.

Cathy continues knocking on the door, giving no effort at all due to boredom. Kimmy was bored also but thinking back on how much DJ had helped the Gibblers (Even though the King obviously disaproved) made her want to stay by and help her friend.

"Kimmy, why don't we just go? DJ's obviously not going to open the door to us. We mind as well go on and shop a bit down at the market." Cathy started leaving, but Kimmy pulled her back.

"If it weren't for DJ, I'd still be leaving in a rotting cottage with my family with next to nothing to eat! And you know I like to eat!" Kimmy said.

"I always thought you were of noble blood." Cathy yawned and sat down on the floor, "How should I know that a girl poorer than a church mouse would be allowed in a palace?"

"Give me a break, Cathy! DJ is my friend and I'll be there for her even if she had never given my family and I food and a better place to sleep at night! You've been fed with a golden spoon since you were a child. I doubt you will ever know the feeling of starvation."

"Yes, you're right, I don't." Cathy said cheerfully, "You don't expect me to dirty my hands for anyone less than the Queen do you?"

Kimmy shook her head and went in the dark room.

Though the young Queen heard the creak of the door, she did not turn her head. She could think about nothing but how her father is feeling about all this...how Stephanie might be too distracted by the event and forget proper etiquette sending another Prince packing home...and also if Michelle would act like a child again. Joseph won't be himself for a while that's for sure...not that he's ever really been _that_ normal, at least for as long as she's known him.

Kimmy strolled over silently. She knows DJ has ordered everyone not to disturb her but how can anyone just stand by and move on with life when their friend is suffering? Cathy Santoni clearly wasn't going to do anything but shop.

"DJ, remember when you helped me and my family so many years ago?" Kimmy asked, kneeling on the floor (No other chair around).

The Queen's lips curled into a thin line to think as if the question were a math equation but nodded.

Kimmy continued, "Now I believe it's time I returned the favor! Take that veil off! Only someone as ugly as Cathy would need to hide their face behind something like that!"

DJ leisurely brought her hands up and lifted the black veil. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, lips were dried to an unhealthy color. Very much like Michelle, the impact of their mother's death was too much and they could not cry.

Recalling that late afternoon when the messanger had burst into the presence chamber out of breath. Queen DJ was indeed surprised to see someone from her Kingdom. Running up and bowing to the Queen, he presented her with the letter. The group of nobles and peasants grew quite and focused on the Queen. After reading over five times, making sure what she read had been true, the Queen ran. Away from the court, away from the audience...and even away from her friends.

Steve also was brought the news after the Baron Vincent Duval came to his study room, telling him of how the Queen had just dashed out the presence chamber. He attempted to cheer up his wife but only succeeded in getting a door slammed in his face (A/N: Well, it's fiction. Back then if a Queen did that she would most likely be executed...or something along those lines). Kimmy and Cathy were locked out as well, not that Cathy were that close to the Queen anyways so that didn't matter. Kimmy was hurt that her best friend would not even talk to her.

Right now what is important is bringing the old DJ back so everyone can be happy.

"DJ, I know you're upset." Kimmy began while lighting a couple of candles, "But your family will be even more troubled if they knew you were neglecting your duties as a Queen." She pulled all the curtains open.

'Did those words just come out of Kimmy's mouth?' DJ thought, astonished.

"I'm restless knowing you're unhappy cause we're best friends! What do I have to do? Punch a guard out to make you laugh? You know I would if I have to!"

'Yea...that's definetly Kimmy.' DJ gave a small smile.

Kimmy stopped talking, "Yes! I made you smile! See! It isn't so hard to cheer up."

DJ laughed, "It's hard to stay melancholy when I've got a friend like you."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"I'm glad, but I want to have some time alone and think."

"I understand," Kimmy opened the door to leave, "But don't take so long! Churchill is boring you know!"

DJ laughed again, "Yes, I know you're bored...I think half of Churchill knows you're bored since you never retire from your complaining."

"Well is it my fault you married a King with a wealthy Kingdom but me and Cathy can't afford anything but the cheapest things? I can't have that! People expect a Queen to be able to give enough money to her Ladies-In-Waiting so that they can actually shop like everyone else!"

"Cathy and I," The Queen corrected, "And I agree, you two don't have enough money to buy what others can afford in churchill. But this problem is caused by you and Cathy also."

"How?"

"You spend every coin I give you on useless stuff like perfumes, new clothes and different shades of all those make-up powders plus other make-up products...all those things are not needs, only wants. If you two paid a bit of attention to what you're buying once in a while _then_ you can focus on your wants. Now please leave for I am getting a migrane."

Kimmy closed the door behind her, nearly bumping into Cathy who hadn't left for the market like she had expected.

"So you got yelled at by the Queen?" Cathy asked while fixing her hair.

"That wasn't yelling, Santoni, she was talking to me about not spending too much money on my wants and focus on my needs. Not that I care about it that much but I'll still change a bit. You should too."

"Like I care. I'm going to go buy some combs for my hair! Want to come along?"

"No."

Cathy shrugged, "Your loss." Then left and most likely wouldn't come back till sunset.

DJ shook her head as she listened to her two friends from inside her room.

"I guess it's harder to give up a habit when you have no country to care for." DJ sighed.

Kimmy just stood outside in the cold corridor thinking to herself how stupid it was to pass off an invitation to go shopping. While another part of her mind...not that there's really anything in there, told her maybe a way to cheer up her best friend is to simply listen to what she says for once instead of just fibbing to make the Queen smile.

"Lady Kimberly," A voice suddenly echoed in her ear.

Kimmy spun around and saw the Baron, Vincent Duval standing by Steve.

She did a rushed and clumsy curtsy before allowing the Vincent or King Steve to continue.

"How is DJ?" Steve asked.

"I'd say she's better but wants more time alone before talking to anybody."

Steve sighed, feeling like giving up. He knew allowing his Queen more time to let her mother's death sink in is good, but Vincent Duval and all the other concillors believe that would make the Queen of Churchill appear weak to the public. A woman who cannot concentrate her mind on politics and religion might, to the people's eyes, not be right for this country and be responsible for it's downfall...all because their King agrees with her so much.

These were all another reason DJ dreads this place. Churchill is a strong, wealthy and stable country and yet in their minds a Queen can ruin all that for them. How in heavens do these people go on day after day?

"I beg your pardon, My Liege, we must not waste anymore time with Queen Donna Jo's foolishness. As a ruler she should know her country comes first before petty personal matters-" Vincent Duval was cut off as he heard the sound of a door slamming into a wall.

"How dare you!" DJ yelled, "My mother is someone who has raised me to become who I am today! When the whole world seem to be against me she was always there! Without Queen Pamela of the Tanner Kingdom, Queen Donna Jo of Churchill will not exist!"

"I-" Again, Baron Duval was cut off.

"Silence, Duval. The Queen is right. And you, Sir, are not to speak in such a manner to your better." Steve said warningly (A/N: Has Steve ever gotten this mad in the series? Lol! Well, the guy's gotta have a temper sometime in his life).

Duval bowed his head, muttering an apology to DJ.

Steve gave a small smile to DJ and Kimmy, "Now that that's settled, how about we go plan a visit to the Tanner Kingdom?"

You can imagine how delighted DJ looked. Kimmy leaned her head to the wall and whispered something suspiciously like "Finally! Low Prices!".

"At last I can be back home again!"

"Alright then, Vincent, kindly go and arrange this." Steve commanded.

"As you wish, Sire." Vincent left looking like he wanted to strangle the Queen. Not like he ever showed any loyalty to Queen Donna Jo.

"Who are you bringing with you?" Steve asked.

"Kimmy of course! Cathy maybe...I'm pretty sure all my maids want to go home for a while also."

"But this _is_ their home now."

"To you and I yes, but to all the maids and Ladies, home is where they grew up knowing the culture, rules and people around them day after day."

Steve nodded agreeingly, "To me, home is in Churchill. I'm not saying you're disloyal to my home, but you make this sound as if you prefer the Tanner Kingdom."

"Oh no! Of course not. This is my home now and I want my life to just be here from now to the end."

"But you can't deny the fact you yearn for your old home? Your _real_ home?"

Silence...

"I..."

Silence...

"Being homesick is not a sin. Anytime you wish to go home I can arrange it. Churchill will survive without a the real King and Queen for a while. The only worry is the find someone to take over in my place so chaos does not corrupt our country."

"Someone trustworthy."

"If you want, I'll stay back and rule!" Kimmy suggesting, already plotting in her head to make Churchill suitable for her and make Cathy Santoni's life miserable.

"Um..." said Steve.

"No! I'm not saying I don't trust Kimmy. But leave the Kingdom to her and within an hour it'll crumble to nothing."

"Sorry, Kimmy but DJ's right. This Kingdom now belongs to my family due to the fighting and determination of my great-great-great grandfather."

Kimmy frowned a bit but a couple minutes later forgot what she was angry about and just went down to the market.

"Steve, when I married you I didn't know you had such a wide vocabulary."

"Well listening to you talk and my advisors really help strengthen my words."

"Im gl-"

"Pardon me, Your Majesty." Duval announced. DJ sighed frustrated and signaled for him to continue.

"The ships will be ready by tomorrow morning. So it will be wise to pack now and find someone to watch Churchill while you're on your long trip."

"Alright then, I choose my cousin Katherina Aucciello. Since she's already a Duchess of Zumino."

"Where's Zumino?" asked DJ, surprised she hadn't heard of that place before.

"Small part of Churchill. Not sure of the exact location though. I haven't been there since I was five."

"But shouldn't she just be the Duchess of Churchill instead of a small part like Zumino?"

Steve shrugged, "That's the way we do it in Churchill. What about Dukes and Duchesses at the Tanner Kingdom?"

"My father's best friend, Joseph Gladstone is the Grand Duke of the Tanner Kingdom.""Well there! _Grand _Duke. You see, in Churchill, only if you are the Grand Duke and Duchess then you have the title either "Grand Duke of Churchil" or "Grand Duchess of Churchill". My cousin, Katherina is only a Duchess."

"I learn something new everyday don't I?"

"Yes, you most certainly do."

* * *

A/N: Ok, same Steve but different personality kinda. I promise you, if you're someone annoyed by all those OC's don't worry. Cause they are minor or characters who will die. The story will focus on the people from Full House. 


	15. Friendship & Innocence

**A/N**: This chapter was frustrating! I had not idea how things would go and I've had to type this chapter TWICE because of Fanfiction and power surge. But hope this is good!

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Full House but I don't. Only My Oc's.

**BTW: **I'm bad with ratings so in the future if my ratings need to be changed for whatever reason just tell me!

* * *

"Stephanie dear, we must hurry. They have announced the arrival of Prince Harry!" Skeffington continued on for five more minutes. 

"Hold on please!" Stephanie answered. Gia and Mickey helping her choose a gown and help with her hair style for the day.

Charles was present also, but with his back turned.

"Why are you making such an effort to look nice?" He asked, feeling jealous.

Countess Skeffington giggled like a child, "Because she doesn't know if Prince Harry is the same Prince who was her childhood friend."

"Steph make up her mind whether to wear something revolting to scare him away or dress beautiful." Gia added.

"That's why she woke us up before the monks are up praying!" Mickey complained and rubbed her eyes.

"I know! If the sun isn't even up, why should we be?" Gia yawned.

"But girls, waking up early is good for you. Besides, sleeping into the day really is a waste of youth." Countess Skeffington sipped some tea.

The three touched their faces for wrinkles. Thankfully none were found.

"Oh don't worry, dears! You're young! I'm the one who should be worrying about my looks."

"But Madame, you look so youthful! People often mistake you for a woman young as Stephanie! What's your secret?" Gia urged the governess to go on.

Skeffington merely glanced at her before returning to her tea.

"That's not an answer Madame!"

"I'll tell you this: stop being lazy!"

Gia frowned but can't argue with a Countess.

"So this is why?" Charles asked but kind of lost interest after the whole talk about youth and beauty.

"Not quite, he was a good friend. Just like you are to me, Charles." Stephanie said.

The scholar turned around as if to ask something but Mickey shrieked.

"Turn back around! Steph is changing! Heavens I don't know why you're even allowed in her chamber."

Charles scoffed and turned around again.

"Charles? Are you alright?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, cause I've got too much to worry about already." Stephanie tugged on the green gown. "I don't like this. Too scratchy. How about we try the red one."

A maid took out a dark red dress with the most wonderful design and silver edges.

"This one, Your Highness?" She said in a soft voice.

"Yes! That one is perfect isn't it?" Stephanie beamed.

Charles' mouth fell open.

'Why would Stephanie wear such an exquisite and unique gown? All for a childhood friend? I doubt it! I better follow them.' He thought.

"There we go! It's absolutely lovely! I envy you." Gia said.

"Better get going then." The girls and Charles followed Countess Skeffington down to the throne room where Daniel is currently talking to the Prince. As Princess Stephanie was announced (As well as Skeffington and Charles) everyone turned their way. Men bowed and women curtsied as Stephanie walked up to her father.

She curtsied to him, "Good morning, Father."

"Good morning to you, Stephanie." Daniel gestured to the young man beside him, "This is Prince Harry of Japan."

"How do you do, Your Highness?" Prince Harry greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello..." Stephanie completely trailed off. This was the boy she remembered! A lot taller and definetly more mature but she is certain this is the boy. The little boy she knew.

While Stephanie stared at the Prince, Charles kept having that same feeling of envy eating at him. He had thought he liked Stephanie as a friend or best friend but friends don't usually get jealous when someone they care about is engaged in a conversation with someone else.

"I don't understand..." Charles whispered to himself, forgetting he wasn't alone.

"What was that, Charles dear?" Skeffington asked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did."

"Sorry...please, ignore me I'm just rambling to myself."

Skeffington shrugged, "Alright then. But you're really not suppose to talk while the King is talking."

"Technically, the Princess and Prince are talking." Charles countered.

"Same thing."

'The wisdom of old people...' Charles thought, this time making sure he's only thinking and not whispering aloud.

The conversation between Stephanie and Harry seem to have ended as they are both walking to the garden. When no one was watching, Charles followed them hiding behind bushes.

"Do you remember me, Harry?" Stephanie asked while they sat down next to the rose patches.

Harry looked at her, "I was about to ask the same thing. That, and why the Queen-"

"She's dead...has been for a while now." Stephanie quickly answered.

"Oh..." Harry dropped his gaze to his hands, "I'm terribly sorry."

"That's alright, it's just that I always wished Mother would live till my wedding is all."

The two friends sat still. Harry trying to think of what to say. Stephanie picked a petal off one of the red roses. Charles wondering what kind of bush he had hidden in because now he is itching!

"Since we have been friends a long time back, it would be rather awkward to get married won't you agree?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I never intended to marry for alliance. I want to marry for love." She paused to smile at Harry. Slowly, Stephanie got up and strolled to a different rose bush and looked for the right one. When she found the one she was looking for, she picked it and handed the delicate rose to Harry. "A white rose symbolizes friendship and innocence."

Harry accepted the rose and looked up at Stephanie.

"And that is as far as our relationship will ever be."

Harry just smiled, "How do you know what each rose stood for?"

"My mother told me." Stephanie walked over and picked a red rose. "And red ones stand for love. The same as the roses in my mother's bouquet during her wedding."

"Are you going to use roses too?"

"No, I prefer magnolias."

Harry gave Stephanie a questioning look.

"I would show you but we have no magnolia trees in Aurelie Couture."

"I know what magnolias are, but I'm just not sure why you would use them."

"I just love them...my stallion is also named Magnolia."

"What type of magnolias are you using for your bouquet?" The Prince was getting more and more interested in flowers.

Somewhere, Charles had just realized he had hidden him poison ivy and still itching but soon forgot about it when he saw Stephanie give a rose to Harry.

"I'm considering mulan magnolias. They are rather stunning yet easy for me to handle at the same time."

"Has anyone of your ancestors carried mulan magnolias in their bouquets?"

Stephanie motioned for him to sit down again, "Until just a few generations ago, the Tanner Kingdom was not the wealthiest...and still isn't. So my ancestors were very limited with what they do for their weddings. Nothing extravigent."

"And I thought all monarchs were rich."

"Not all Kingdoms start out as wealthy. You just happen to be born from one that's wealthy and powerful for centuries already."

"So your family worked pretty hard to get where you are right now huh?"

"And all that effort is going to go to waste because the family line ends here with only three Princesses bearing the name Tanner."

"Beg your pardon but I do so disagree," Harry interrupted, "Your father loves you all regardless of gender and it doesn't seem to bother him that the throne will be handed to another someday."

"What makes you think that?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well, the way he is for example. Has King Daniel ever punished you without good reason?"

"No, the only time my sisters and I have ever gotten him to the point of livid is when we got angry at each other and started throwing mud around in Mother's privy garden."

"King Daniel does love things clean so I expect that of him...no offense but your family is a bit weird."

"I've been told that so no offense taken."

Harry reached out his hand to Stephanie.

"Well then, Chief, shall we go back inside for lunch?"

Stephanie smiled at her childhood friend, "You remembered that nickname!"

The Prince grinned, "Of course!"

"Then why were you calling me "Princess" all this time?"

"It's only been an hour since I started walking around with you! I had no idea you still liked that nickname!"

"And you've already displeased me! I no longer wish to be your wife!" Stephanie said dramatically. Even though they both agreed to be friends and pretend like this arrangement didn't work out.

Harry put both his hands on his chest, "Oh my broken heart!" He gasped.

The two began to laugh just like back then in the privy garden.

Charles, being so far away, failed to detect the sarcasm in Harry's words which now made him believe Harry loves Stephanie...which he doesn't. Only as a friend.

For the next four minutes, Charles watched as Stephanie took Harry's hand in her's and together they headed back to the palace for lunch.

"Hey!"

Charles jumped and fell into a puddle of mud.

'That voice..." He thought.

"Scholar boy, what are you doing? Spying?"

He turned his head to the right to find Gia with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked that first! Do I need to report you?" Gia snapped.

"Calm down, it's not like I interfered with anything." The Scholar got up and dusted himself, "Besides, that Prince Harry calls Stephanie by a nickname too."

"That's an entirely different situation," Gia took her fan out, "He is a _Prince_."

Charles rolled his eyes.

"Plus, I find it rather cute the way he's calling her by a nickname after all these years." Gia turned on her heel and walked away, "Face it, Scholar boy, you don't stand a chance against him!"

He didn't understand what he had done to make Gia hold such a grudge against him but if it's something about his status, there's nothing to be done but work harder.

"Mind as well get back to the palace too." Charles whispered to himself. He was pretty sure Harry and Stephanie were back in already having lunch by now. The King probably happy for the two (Since he has no idea). He hasn't seen Princess Michelle at all today. Actually, he hasn't seen her since the Derek-Went-Hysterical Incident.

These thoughts left his mind as he stepped into the dining hall. Women screaming or fainting, men barking orders around at servants and Stephanie with her hand clasped over her mouth, eyes wide. Princess Michelle sat, petrified. Too scared to move. Ladies Denise and Lisa were standing behind Michelle, also unmoving. Harry was by King Daniel...which now that he noticed, knew the cause of the commotion.

The King looked weary, as if he would pass out any second. Everyone, in a hurry to help King Daniel, started running everywhere. Some ordering servants to fetch the healer and physicians, others who were too shocked simply passed out. Countess Skeffington along with Sir Mac ran to Stephanie's side.

"Do not worry, Lady Princess," Sir Mac soothed.

"I'll go check on His Majesty too. Stay with Stephanie." The Countess went to King Daniel.

"What is happening? Why has Father suddenly became so weak? I knew he is growing old but why?" Stephanie asked in tears.

Now King Daniel really has passed out. A Courtier shouted "What will we do if King Daniel is to pass away?" Ladies agreed while Lords and Baron Saffron scolded the Courtier for saying such things.

After what seemed like two eternities, the Physician, Dr. Marcos Lund arrived. Checking if King Daniel has a normal temperature and asking people to bring him some of the food samples to search for signs of poison. Whether or not he'll live, everyone prays and crosses their fingers.

"Good Lord..." Countess Skeffington hugged Stephanie, "Please don't let it be the black death...anything but that..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Another done! For any whose interested, the story with the most hits is currently "My Twin Girls?" followed by "Stephanie's Rule". Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive critisism is welcomed! No flamers! 


	16. Promises You Keep, Promises You Can't

**A/N: **Even I gotta say, things are being rushed a bit. From my reviews, I know I've left out some characters for a while so something fortunate or unfortunate will be the perfect excuse to bring them back.

* * *

"Can we go down to the docks yet?" asked a very impatient Cathy.

"I wish I could tell you yes but Steve has to go over everything with Katherina first." DJ said.

Steve and his cousin, Katherina Aucciello were discussing about Churchill in Steve's study. Katherina wasn't exactly the brightest so it seems this will take twice as long. Everyone but the Duchess noticed that they've been in there for five hours.

"Remember, you're not ruling," Steve said trying not to lose his temper, "Just watching Churchill until Queen Donna Jo and I get back from our visit to Tanner Kingdom."

Katherina nodded, "Yes, I understand...now when are you going to get back?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

Steve slapped a hand on his forehead, "Soon enough for DJ to be cheerful again."

"How soon will DJ be happy?"

The King of Churchill resisted the urge to pick up a quill and throw it at his cousin.

"Look, it's just soon alright? Don't be nervous. Churchill's a strong Kingdom, nothing will go wrong unless you decide to change the laws. Now I'll find a way to send someone back to check up on you and the Kingdom so farewell!" With that done and said, he sped off to the garden where DJ was.

"Does she understand?" DJ asked nervously.

Steve sighed, "I don't usually lose my temper around people so easily but everything I tell Katherina goes in one ear and comes out the other."

"Maybe she's nervous. Afterall, when we got married, I was terrified about being Queen of your country." DJ suggested, "Her being Duchess to being responsible for an entire Kingdom is pressuring."

"Now you don't understand. Katherina has always been like this! When she was a child, her parents let her do whatever she wants and allow Katherina to skip lessons. They spoil her with the best clothing and food, and too much freedom. Know why? Because Katherina was born with a slight disorder."

"If she has a disorder then why did you choose her to watch over Churchill?"

"Cause despite her disorder, Katherina does as she is told and I trust her. She listens to only her parents and I. Churchill is in good hands."

"Hope you're right."

As the King and Queen of Churchill got in the carriage to head to the docks, Katherina waved from the gates, smiling. Her cousin Steve is truly kind to her and she won't let him down. His wife, Donna Jo seems very kind also. Though the two have never met, someone who made Steve this overjoyed must have a good heart. Katherina's only regret is never looking for someone she can love also.

Unknown to her, those thoughts were similar to Kimmy's. Knowing with full confidence Steve was the one for her best friend. They treat each other with love and not as two humans forced to spend their lives together. Her best friend's got a happy life, quite possibly a happy ending too if you exclude Queen Pamela's death that is. But she's got no one to love either.

Lady Cathy Santoni was cut from a different cloth. She is of noble blood and reassuring background unlike Kimmy. There's always proposals flooding to her doorstep (Rather, the palace's) enough for every Lady-In-Waiting who were serving the Queen. Cathy doesn't desire love. Only the gifts the men shower her with.

Good thing Steve's ancestors chose to build their Palace near sea for they can see the sun reflecting off the enormous body of water. The ship gleaming gloriously, awaiting the Monarchs. DJ beamed remembering the time she got off this very ship, the one Steve sent to the Tanner Kingdom to bring her to Churchill. Now the same one will take her home...for a while.

"Ah! The brilliant Mary!" Steve announced proudly.

"Mary? That's the name of your ship?" DJ raised an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged, "Named after my great-grandmother, Mary. Actually, her real name was Maria Catherine but you get the idea."

"She must have been great to have a ship as magnificent as this to be named after her." Cathy mused. '_I want a ship named after me too' _She added in thought.

The King shook his head, laughing, "Aha, not really. My great-grandfather just admires her a lot is all."

"And me?" asked DJ.

Steve put his arm around DJ and walked with her to the ship.

"And of course, _I_ with be planning a ship to be made for my dear Queen!"

DJ's Ladies-In-Waiting squealed contently while running to their rooms on the lower decks of the Mary. The King and Queen had a much grander room on the upper decks complete with the best view of the ocean. Steve's great-grandfather _definetly_ knows how to build a ship! Well, planned it anyways. You don't expect a _King _to _build_ something by himself do you?

When the sun went down and the moon rose up, the Mary began to get a bit shaky. During the day, the ocean was calm and peaceful to look at. By night the moon came into view, it's gravity pulling harder and raising the waves (A/N: Hey! Sorry to bug you but I'm writing this in the middle of the night and not sure if they knew about gravity yet?...I think they do...Ah huh...I'm clueless...Ok back to the story!).

Kimmy and Cathy shared one room with two beds and a tiny window for a view of the sea. Some water splashed on the glass when Mary rocked to the right. Neither could sleep. The King _did_ say himself that his Great-grandfather built the ship in his time. They shouldn't be too shocked to find there are problems with the Mary.

Yet, Steve slumbered soundly after that big meal at dinner time. DJ still sat by her window looking out. Nothing but salt water surrounded by darkness. The Queen was never one to believe in sea monsters or tales of beautful women with fish tails instead of legs (Yes, mermaids), but the sight outside made her doubt reality. How could her husband sleep through this? Mary continues to rock back and forth in a rougher way than before.

"Steve!" She shook him by the shoulders but with no luck, "Steve! Wake up!"

The King popped up, bumping his head to DJ's, knocking her over.

"Huh! What! DJ, where are you?" He yelled for her, searching around the room.

DJ groaned in pain on the floor where Steve didn't think to look. After a hundred "DJ!"s later, Steve decided the Queen might just be outside on the decks and went back to bed. DJ's hand searched for something to support her. Luckily, her hand gripped on to Steve's pillow. Poor Steve got in bed just to turn his head and screamed for the attendants!

"Aaaaaahhh! Somebody get in here! Something's gripping onto my pillow!"

'Don't tell me, he believe's in ghosts?' DJ thought, feeling hopeless.

Not just attendants, Ladies-In-Waiting rushed in to see the cause of their King's distress. Kimmy lit a candle, handed it to an attendant, who gave it to another, who walked cautiously to Steve's bedside.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked.

"Oh, just trying to get up after a certain King knocked me down. Give me a hand please?" DJ tilted her head up to look at everyone and waving her hand around.

Kimmy and Cathy helped her up. DJ thanked them and dusted herself off.

"You're all dismissed for the night." With a wave of Steve's hand, they all bowed and left. The darkness returned once more.

DJ got into her side of the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over. It's not my fault my arms are strong, though." Steve said.

"Actually, your arm wasn't what knocked me over. It was your big head!"

"Fine then, I'm sorry I have such a big head. But why were you shaking me?"

"Because! I couldn't sleep so I decided to look out the window for a while. But all I see is a body of sea water and darkness. Mary started rocking too much for my liking."

Steve pulled her close, "Don't worry, Mary is as sturdy as the day she was built! Nothing will happen."

"If your idea of "sturdy" is rocking roughly back and forth, then I'm not worried. But really, this kind of movement for a ship isn't normal no matter how much you try to ignore it."

"I promise you, there's nothing wrong with Mary."

DJ sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll ignore this for now. If anything happens I'll just swim to Tanner Kingdom."

"You can't do that. Your gown will bring you down to the bottom of the ocean. A Queen's attire is to show status, power and beauty. Not swimming."

"Well if that's what you think then why don't I ride on your back and you swim us both to Tanner Kingdom?"

"I never said anything too offending. I just mean for you to stay on this ship where it's safe. I love you, Donna Jo Tanner. I wouldn't let anything happen. Even if Mary sinks, I'll carry you on my back and we'll swim together."

DJ chuckled, finally cheering up a bit, "That doesn't sound like something you would have said a few years back but I'm happy with this change." DJ kissed Steve on the cheek, "Thank you for promising that for me."

"Of course. Good-night, DJ. Mary is fast so I'm hoping we'll arrive soon."

"Good-night, Steve." DJ pulled the blanket over both of them, "Oh, by the way. You're really overusing the name "Mary" too much."

"But it's the ship's name and my great-grandmother's!"

"Well, call it a ship! By the time you grow old and die, the name Mary will be remembered more as the ship than the Queen Maria Catherine. Your great-grandmother will be rolling in her grave about that."

"Alright, I'll call it a ship. Years from now, the ship I shall name after you will be called a ship by our descendents instead of being called "Donna Jo" or "DJ" because you insisted on calling this ship a ship!"

"I could care less what our descendents call my ship!"

"That's what you say now, but once the project is complete, you'll wish it's always called by it's given name!"

"Why are we talking about names for a ship?"

"Because you told me not to call this ship by it's name Mary."

"Only because I've never heard you call it a ship before. Mary is its name but the more you say it the more you make it sound as if Mary is our daughter instead of a ship."

"Well do you want a daughter named Mary?"

DJ thought for a while before answering slowly, "Only if we stop arguing over silly things like this all the time. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. It's late, we should get some rest n-"

"DJ?" Steve cutted in.

DJ looked at Steve with half-lidded eyes, "Yes?"

"I want a daughter named Mary also."

A brief silence in the bedroom. Then Steve knew DJ was smiling even though there wasn't a single candle burning.

"And we will...I promise you. Just as you have did your best to keep your promises to me." The Queen closed her eyes, "Together, someday, we will bring life to a Princess Mary."

Stephanie and Michelle paced back and forth in front of their father's chamber door. Dr. Lund was still trying to figure out what was wrong. Countess Skeffington sat beside Sir Mac, clutching each other's hand. The news of their daughter's death was already overwhelming to them. It's hard to imagine how the Princesses would feel watching their father's life slip away. Gone to them forever.

"I don't understand," Michelle began, "One minute we were eating lunch and talking. The next, Father collapses and it seems everything is different."

"Life does that." Stephanie sniffled.

"It's been an entire day already! Dr. Lund should be replaced with another. He's so old!"

"Michelle, losing the shine of your hair doesn't mean you're getting old. And please don't start a quarrel. What would Father think if he woke up to see us fighting like animals?"

Michelle muttered an apology. Harry stayed quiet throughout the whole thing. Charles, Gia, Mickey, Michelle's group of Ladies and one musician all stood against a wall. Gia and Mickey whispered to each other so to not disturb anyone. Charles talked to Derek and Lisa for a while before sending occasional glares at Harry, who either didn't notice or just thinks it's vulgar for a Prince to argue with a scholar.

Dr. Lund finally came out looking dreary and exhausted.

"I am sorry to say, Your Highnesses, that King Daniel has fallen victim to the black death."

Grand Duke Joseph runs down the corridor panting followed closely by Jesse, Rebecca and the twins.

"What has happened!" Joseph demanded. Which startled Stephanie and Michelle. The Joseph, or rather Joey, they knew _never_ demanded like he just had.

"We have bad news." Skeffington said, with no emotion but sorrow.

"What is it?" The Empress Rebecca gently urged her to go on.

"Uncle Jesse! Aunt Becky! Father has the black death!" Stephanie and Michelle said in unison. Jesse hugged Michelle, Rebecca held onto Stephanie. Both twins came up to pat their cousins on the back, telling them everything will be alright.

Emperor and Empress were at a loss of words.

"We don't know how many days he has on this earth..." Skeffington cried, tears forming an unstoppable flood down her cheeks. Everyone else, although Stephanie and Michelle have already started, followed her example.

"This isn't fair!" Stephanie tightened her grip around her aunt, "Mother died only for a couple of months and now Father too!"

"Stephanie, I know this is hard but there are people who survive it." Rebecca told her.

Jesse decided to help too, "She's right, not everyone dies. Your father will give up if you're sad. Be happy so that he will live for those smiles and hugs you give him. By crying, it might be a way of making him give up."

"Yeah, Uncle Daniel doesn't give up usually. He'll pull through." Added Nicky.

"We've got faith...or at least I do!" Alex finished.

"Girls, come here." Jesse gestured for them to sit with him near the window sills. "Now listen, give your father something to live for. Tell him to live for DJ returning home someday. Tell him to live for your weddings. Live to see his grandchildren and live so Pamela will be happy that Daniel is having a good life. Most importantly, smile for him. He'll worry if you cry."

"Father's right," Alex agreed, nodding his head.

"And nothing bad will happen to Uncle Daniel, really." Nicky said.

"We promise!" The Katsopolis twins chanted in perfect harmony.

Stephanie embraced them both and whispered, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review! I want to know what you think and if anything you want added to the story. No flames please (As I've always said)! 


	17. Comfort

**A/N: An update in a LONG time. Sorry about the delay. School, loss of data and drama.

* * *

****Stephanie's POV**

Harry stayed at my room comforting me for the entire day. Assuring me that everything's going to be fine. But I have the feeling of something erroneous is approaching slowly. Charles isn't giving off any positive energy either. Though I don't understand. Him and Gia's feud has ceased momentarily because of Father's condition.

I notice those glares he has been giving Harry. I am unfamiliar with the kind of emotion that came with those glares. But can it possibly be jealousy? Harry and I are just friends! The same goes for Charles and I. Maybe I'm thinking too much on the subject. I mean, why would Charles of all people be jealous of Harry comforting me?

Looking over to my desk, I see Harry replying to a letter his family has written for him. I wonder if he feels the longing to reunite with them once again. They are all still alive and healthy. At least Harry is blissful with that bit of information. If the urge to go embrace my mother ever comes up…it would be and impossible dream now. She's gone. Lady Claire as the eye-witness.

People think I mustn't be pensive about my mother's death, for many other's have also suffered the same thing. Many were children who watched their mothers slip into eternal darkness. I can picture the little child, holding onto their father, asking "Where is Mother?" while not realizing she is gone from this world.

But the sadness of knowing _something _could have been done or planned to prevent such a tragic death to occur fills me with fury. Leaving me thinking I am a useless Princess. I cannot do anything right. I have been a failure to my mother and father. They both discussed my flaws before. Never leaving out one imperfection. Father gives the impression to the public that he only cares for politics.

In truth, he is a loving father and husband. Father loved Mother so much. It's devastating to him. Devastating for me, too. Anyone who knew her would wish this tragedy never happened. Anyone who knew her as a _person_. Not as a Monarch. Everyone, Countess Skeffington, Gia, Mickey, Harry, everyone says I should not feel like this is my fault. I should not burden myself with such a thought.

Harry puts down his quill, as a signal that he is finished. He turns around and smiles towards me. I smile back gently. He walks over and sits by me. I guess even he can tell I am still hurting. Right now everyone can read me like an open book.

"Stephanie," He begins, "Stephanie, please cheer up. Melancholy is like a disease. When one friend feels sad, another is weeps with them, sharing the sorrow."

I know he's right, but I still cannot bring myself to feel much of any genuine merriment.

"I appreciate your efforts, Harry, truly I do. But there are times when I just need to let out my sadness. We all have those times. Don't we, Harry?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He agrees.

What he said next surprised me somewhat.

"Would you like me to get Charles to talk to you?"

I gave him a startled look, "What?"

"The two of you seem like really close friends…I thought maybe since the both of you have spent a lot more time with each other than you and I, it's only fitting he talks to you."

"I don't know what to say…he seems angry at you though. Have you not noticed the glares?" That is something I've been wondering for a while. Has he? Was Harry just acting princely because of his role, or was he really that oblivious to everything?

"Oh yes, I've noticed." Harry chuckled, "I don't know what I've done to make him mad though."

"You're not the only one."

"So should I get him here?"

I went into my thoughts again. Did I? Even though Harry was good company and comforted me, I can't deny that I felt like someone's been missing from around me all day. I guess there's no harm in that.

"Yes please, Charles."

He gave me a bow like a gentlemen and left, closing the door silently behind him.

I just sat and waited.

**End Stephanie's POV**

"Countess Lancaster!" Harry called, jogging quickly.

The aging woman turned around sharply, replying in a harsh voice, "Yes?"

"Good evening, Countess Lancaster." Harry greeted.

"Oh! Your Highness!" Lancaster immediately soften her voice and dropped to a curtsy, "I beg your pardon, Your Highness, I had no idea it was you!"

"No worries. Have you seen the scholar Charles?"

Lancaster wrinkled her nose that the mention of his name, "That scum? He said he'd be in the courtyard…bumped into me on the way too."

Harry didn't hear the last part for he had already taken off to find Charles.

"But wait! Your Highness, why would you need him!" Lancaster called after him but he had already run too far to hear those words.

In the courtyard, Charles leaned against a tree, reading. The young man was only half concentrating on his book. His thoughts were on Stephanie. It pained him to see her so devastated but he just didn't want to see that Prince. He remembered that time when the news of Queen Pamela's death reached Stephanie's ears (Ok, eyes! Considering it's a letter). He remembers holding her in his arms. _He_ being the one to comfort her. _He _who was the one to help the Princess' tears stop flowing down her cheeks.

Charles wanted to embrace Stephanie once again. Like that day. He would have just stayed in Vienna if he knew Harry was the one to embrace Stephanie this time. He cares about Stephanie that's true. But as a friend right? Just a friend. So why is he angered and feeling jealous when Harry is by Stephanie. The two are suppose to be together after all. The two rulers have arranged this marriage to help strengthen Tanner's power so the country will not suffer from invasions of other countries.

It's just political reason. Why should he be jealous? What right did he have to be jealous? If Stephanie and Harry were to marry, that's it. Just as Gia had said, there's no way he can win against the Prince. He is just as she said a "Scholar Boy". He was born into this world with no status. Just achieving slightly from working hard. But does that not prove anything? Doesn't that show the world he _works_ for his status, not just born with it?

Charles closed his book and gazed up into the sky.

"Perhaps."

"Charles?"

The scholar winced at that voice which was all too familiar.

"What do you want?"

Harry placed a hand on his chest, panting "Stephanie wishes to talk to you."

"Why?" Charles couldn't control the crudity in his voice, "Doesn't Princess Stephanie already have you to comfort her, _Prince_ Harry?"

The Prince, unfazed by his rudeness, went on "I figured since you and the Princess seem to be good acquaintances, she would be better talking to you."

"I do not care. You are both royalty so why should it matter? Wouldn't you be envious if I even go near Princess Stephanie?"

Harry looked at him confused, "Why would I be envious? The two of you are only friends, like Stephanie and I?"

This time confusion marked Charles' face, "Friends? Aren't the two of you engaged?"

"Oh no! We've decided we're more like siblings or best friends and cannot possibly play a husband and wife role. This arrangement is will officially be annulled by the end of the week. Or when His Majesty, King Daniel, awakens from this terrible disease."

"So the two of you aren't engaged?"

"No."

"Do you love each other?" Charles continued.

"As I've said: only as siblings."

"Oh…" Charles realized. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. "I guess I made a bit of a mistake with all those glares then…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I said nothing." The brunette lied. 'I really have to work on my muttering skills…or just keep my mouth shut.'

Gia and Mickey helped Stephanie get the bed ready. When Harry left they took a while to convince Stephanie to get some rest.

"Any news and we'll be the first to tell you!" Gia promised.

Stephanie nodded, "Thank you, Gia. By the way, how is your mother?" She got into bed, plopping up the pillow.

"She's fine. Thanks for your concern, Steph."

"No problem. I feel so bad your mother barely made it out alive."

"She's well and back with us so you don't have to think this is your fault. It's not."

Mickey lit a candle on the window sill. Then both her and Gia sat down on the bed with Stephanie.

"I don't know why you're blaming yourself for everything. It's not your fault you know." Mickey assured her.

"Mickey's right." Gia added, "Don't take all the blame on yourself. It makes everyone worry."

The ladies heard a soft knock on the door. Gia went to answer it. Quickly regretting her move when she opened the door to see the one person she has been feuding with.

"Scholar boy, what are you doing here?" Gia asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to talk to Stephanie." Charles replied in the same tone of voice.

"Well who says she wants to speak with you?"

"Gia," Stephanie said, "It's unladylike to fight with others. Now let Charles in."

Gia reluctantly stepped aside. Charles smirked with victory in his eyes and sat down on the couch across Stephanie's bed.

"Good evening, Stephanie."

"Good evening, Charles. I am sure you're aware of why I've sent for you?"

"Yes, yes, Prince Harry told me. I understand you are still down?"

"Unfortunately."

"I am sorry your father has fallen ill to such a horrible disease. But I am a scholar, there is nothing I can do when it comes to medicine and treating the sick."

"Yes, I know perfectly well. You need not feel useless. For I have the same feelings about myself also."

"Steph! I keep telling you! You're not useless!" Mickey cried out.

"And for the last time nothing is your fault!" Gia argued on.

"But I still feel like there was something I could have done!" Stephanie countered.

"Stephanie," Charles soothed, "There was nothing any of us could have done."

"Scholar boy is right!"

"Quit calling me "Scholar boy"! It's highly annoying you know! Not only am I no longer a boy, I do not need you insulting my status! How would you like it if I called you "Maid girl"!"

"Oh shut up! I'm so tired of putting up with you!"

"Why don't you shut your big mouth!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Charles and Gia instantly froze.

"You'll wake up everyone in the palace with your bickering! Now stop! I need my rest. Everyone's excused for the evening."

Mickey left pulling a resistant Gia with her. Charles closed the door behind him without a second glance.

"King Daniel is awake! The King is awake!" Lady Claire's voice echoed down the long, lonely corridors.

The Royal Family put on an outer layer of clothing, then quickly proceeded to the King's chambers.


End file.
